Proviciones
by isa-389
Summary: Su destino era un aeropuerto donde entregaria una carga de equipo y proviciones, como llego a Tierra Media.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER**: Este cuento esta basado en la obra de JRR Tolkien, a quien perteneces la mayoría de los personajes, yo solo estoy jugando un poco con ellos. _

**PROVICIONES**

**CAPITULO 1**

La Tormenta

Elrond se encontraba mirado otra vez de uno de los grandes ventanales de la biblioteca, afuera pareciera que la tierra hubiera decidido revelarse, grandes relámpagos iluminaban el cielo, las nubes normalmente sinónimo de tranquilidad se extendían como un manto amenazador en el cielo, y el viento, ese era el peor, el viento demostraba su gran fuerza golpeando contra todo lo que se pusiera a su paso, definitivamente una de las tormentas mas grandes que Elrond recordara haber presenciado en su vida.

-Preocupado?-, la voz sorprendió al elfo

-A ti no te lo puedo ocultar, contesto, ya has de haber notado que esta tormenta no es una lluvia de verano cualquiera.

-Si ya me di cuenta, las nubes se formaron diferente, tengo que reconocer que albergaba la esperanza de que fuera solo la imanación de este viejo, pero veo que no, ya que tu también lo has notado.

-Imposible no darse cuenta de que algo esta pasando en algún lugar de Tierra Media, mi querido Gandalf, solo me gustaría saber que.

-Por lo cercano que se siente no creo que nos tardemos mucho en enterarnos.

No quisiera que lo que fuera nos tomara desprevenidos, contesto el elfo, en cuanto pase la tormenta voy a mandar grupos a las fronteras para ver que averiguan, algo esta pasando y entre mas pronto lo sepamos mejor.

Los dos hombres sabios se quedaron así, viendo por los ventanales, ambos inmersos en sus pensamientos, tratando de adivinar que era lo que la madre tierra les estaba preparando.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El camino se había puesto imposible, de hecho llovía tanto que no veía por donde iba, Diana se orillo, o por lo menos trato de orillarse, ya que iba por una brecha, deseando que ningún otro carro fuera a venir detrás de ella.

-Que me choque es lo único que me falta- pensó enfadada, quien me viera, continuo, en medio de una carretera perdida en el monte con la tormenta del siglo sobre mi, jalando 9 toneladas de provisiones y equipo, alguien me podría decir porque me meto en estos líos?

-Por que eres muy buena amiga--, se contesto en voz alta, solo tu, continuo con su monologo, te comprometes a llevar las provisiones que tus adorados amigos necesitan, como los vas a hacer gastar mas dinero!Por favor Diana, vas a andar de vacaciones; así nos ahorramos el flete; imagínate lo que podemos llevar con el dinero que nos ahorremos si tu te llevas el carro; bla bla bla! dijo imitando una voz que no era la suya, como no los voy a ayudar si llevan los últimos 8 meses de sus vida, y parte de la mía, pensó, recaudando fondos para llevar ayuda humanitaria a las planicies.

En realidad por mucho que se quejara estaba feliz, feliz de poder ayudar, feliz de se parte de ese proyecto, aunque fuera en algo tan pequeño como manejar el carro de una ciudad a otra, lo importante era llegar al aeropuerto para que la ayuda llegara a las personas que lo necesitaban.

Un trueno trajo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, de pronto, sin ningún motivo fue conciente de su situación y sintió de repente como el miedo se apoderaba de ella, estaba perdida en medio de la nada y por lo menos a 6 horas de la ciudad mas cercana, jalando 9 toneladas de provisiones y equipo muy valioso sin contar que en si, el carro que manejaba, un hummer, era suficiente para llamar la atención de mas de una persona, durante una de las peores tormentas que ella recordara y para colmo de males por algún motivo ninguno de los equipos de navegación del carro ni su celular funcionaban.

-Cálmate, se dijo a si misma, esto va a pasar, no puede durar mucho has de estar en una zona muerta, en cuanto la tormenta pase nos vamos a mover y todos los sistemas del carro y el celular van a volver a funcionar, traes comida, agua, incluso la laptop con batería, que tal si te recuestas y te duermes un rato, mañana con luz de sol continuamos el viaje-- todo lo anterior fue dicho en voz alta y firme tratando de convencerse de que todo iba a estar bien.

Inmediatamente después hizo el asiento del carro para a tras, tratando de seguir su propio consejo de descansar un poco, jalo una toalla que traía en el asiento de a tras y se tapo con ella,-- todo va a estar bien-, se repetía, pero por alguna razón no lograba convencerse., por mas que lo pensara y lo dijera en voz alta, algo no estaba bien, en realidad su instinto le decía que algo estaba realmente mal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana despertó junto con el día, su primera reacción fue verificar que todo estuviera en orden, después de comprobar que todo estaba como lo había dejado la noche anterior empezó a hacer planes para el día que le esperaba.

-Lo primero el ver que como, luego me ubico en el mapa y listo, pensó sin abrir los ojos.

Saco a tientas de la hielera que traía unos panecitos de vainilla con chocolate, y mientras se lo comía abrió el mapa, -veamos me salí de la carretera principal aquí, decía mientras se ubicaba, y camine unas 2 horas bajo la lluvia por este sendero por lo que debo de estar mas o menos... acá, perfecto, entonces si lleg-, no pudo terminar de hablar, por un segundo pensó que seguía dormida y estaba soñando al darse cuenta de que estaba rodeada de un hermoso paisaje en donde el verde lo envolvía todo, al darse cuenta de en ves de estar en un paraje semidesierto se encontraba a los pies de un bosque, y a la orilla de un río.

-Dianita, Dianita es oficial, estas soberanamente perdida.

-¿Que se hace cuando uno se pierde y entra en la dimensión desconocida? Diana se daba cuenta de que situación no era normal, en algún momento se había perdido, el mapa no le servia para nada, no sabia donde estaba, en esos momentos dudaba de saber asta de en que país se encontraba.

¡CELULAR, BELLO INVENTO DEL HOMBRE MODERNO, PARA QUE OS QUIERO! Rápidamente tomo el teléfono de su bolsa, NO HAY SEÑAL, desde ayer perdí la señal recordó, -sentido común te necesito¿podrías hacer el favor de venir? -dijo abriendo los brazos y volteando al cielo.

-Calma, a ver organización y CALMA, bitácora para el día de hoy, encontrar civilización, opciones: uno, puedo devolverme y perder todo lo andado, dos puedo seguir hacia el norte, tres puedo seguir el río, siempre hay gente cerca de los ríos, después de pensar unos momentos dijo -definitivamente la opción uno.

Después de decidirse Diana prendió el carro dio vuelta en u y emprendió camino.

En Rivendel Elrond también organizaba su día, mas bien organizaba los diferentes grupos que ese mismo día saldrían a verificar las fronteras.

Es por todos sabido que ayer hubo una tormenta sin igual, les decía a los elfos que había hecho llamara, tanto Gandalf, aprovecho ese momento para que todos fueran concientes de la presencia del mago en el salón, como yo estamos de acuerdo en que no fue una tormenta común, de hecho sospechamos de que algo ajeno a tierra media fue la causante, este anuncio inquieto de sobre manera a los elfos, ya que aunque habían pasado varios años desde la guerra del anillo, todavía la tenían fresca en la memoria, y la idea de una fuerza extraña en tierra media no les agradaba.

-No se alarmen, dijo Elrond, todo son conjetura, por lo mismo he decido que salgan en campaña asta las diferentes fronteras, quiero que observen, tenemos que estar seguros de que sea lo que sea que provoco la tormenta de ayer no es amenaza para Rivendel ni tierra media.

Por esas fechas se encontraba en Rivendel Legolas príncipe de los elfos de los bosques negros del norte, gran amigo de Gandalf, Elrond, e hijos.

Al enterarse Legolas, Elladan y Elrohir que se estaban organizando brigadas para revisar las fronteras decidieron que no les caería mal incorporarse a una pues de hecho ya tenían pensado ausentarse de la ciudad unas semanas en un viaje de cacería.

-Así que han decidido unirse a las brigadas de reconocimiento- dijo Gandalf al encontrarse a los elfos preparando todo para salir.

-¿Qué frontera van a visitar? Pregunto el mago al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los bancos, sabía que si alguien tenia preguntas sobre la naturaleza del estos viajes serian estos tres, si bien eran sabios y habían vivido mucho años en comparación con los hombres, en realidad eran jóvenes en relación con los demás elfos, lo que los hacia muy curioso.

-Vamos hacia la frontera este vamos a llegar hasta el río Bruinem, de hecho va a ser un viaje corto, no mas de dos días de ida y dos de regreso, ya que no nos vamos a quedar. Dijo Elladar uno de los gemelos hijos de Elrond.

-Elrond desea tener la mayor información lo más rápido posible, así que en cuanto verifiquemos el estado de la frontera nos regresamos, esto fue dicho por Legolas al tiempo que metía unas lembas a su mochila de viaje.

-No es que dudemos de lo que nuestro padre nos dijo, comento Elrohir pero tanta urgencia nos hace pensar que hay algo que no se nos ha dicho¿estoy en lo correcto Gandalf?

-La realidad de la urgencia radica en el hecho de que en realidad no sabemos nada, comento el mago, su padre esta preocupado, eso es innegable, continuo, pero no le pidas un motivo porque no lo tiene, es solo un presentimiento.

-No me digas eso viejo amigo, dijo el príncipe, me preocupa mas saber que Lord Elrond tiene un mal presentimiento que un grupo de orcos.

-Nadie dijo nada de un mal presentimiento joven príncipe, solo dije que tenía un presentimiento.

-Bueno comento Elrohir todo listo, nada mas le informamos a mi padre y partimos.-

-Nada, llevo manejando todo el día y nada, esto esta mal, muy mal……

Estos pensamientos llenaban la cabeza de Diana al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas le corrían por la cara, estaba asustada, muy asustada, todo le era desconocido, hacia horas que debía de haber llegado a la carretera principal, que va, hacia horas que debía de haber llegado a la ciudad, pero la realidad es que no se había encontrado con absolutamente nadie, no había encontrado ni un solo rastro de vida, el celular seguía sin señal, los sistemas de navegación del carro estaban vueltos locos, lo único bueno era el sistema de combustible del carro, sabía que mientras hubiera sol, el carro no la dejaría tirada, si bien no pensaba abusar prendiendo el aire acondicionado o el radio, otra cosa mas, no había señal alguna de radio, ni siquiera interferencia.

-Creo que la opción uno no fue la correcta- se dijo tratando de ponerle un poco de humor a su situación, bueno todavía tengo la opción dos y tres, perdí todo un día pero………

Diana detuvo el carro, se bajo a estirar las piernas y de pasada pensar un poco, realmente lo necesitaba. –Me imagino que ya me han de andar buscando, si no a mi a las provisiones y el equipo, pensó, lo que debo de hacer el regresar y esperar a que me encuentren, donde sea que halla estado estaba mas cerca de la ciudad, y de que me encuentren que donde estoy ahora.-

-Pero…. Como ya esta obscureciendo y fue precisamente manejar a obscuras lo que me metió en este lío……………

Y por segunda noche consecutiva Diana hizo para atrás el asiento puso seguro a las puertas y se dispuso a pasar la noche, con un poco de suerte dormir, dentro del carro.

-No se que esta esperando mi padre que encontremos, pero si los demás caminos están como este, va a poder estar tranquilo- comento Elladan

Había transcurrido todo un día, para mañana a medio día llegarían al río y frontera del reino, su viaje había sido tranquilo y sin contratiempos, de hecho el viaje había sido tan tranquilo que los tres amigos habían aprovechado para platicar como hacia mucho no lo hacían. Los gemelos habían aprovechado para comentarle a Legolas de como poco a poco el reino de Rivendel y el reino de Gondor, del cual su hermana era ahora reina, se empezaban a conocer y con ello los viejos prejuicios que existían entre hombres y elfos poco a poco iban desapareciendo, de el hecho de que Elladan pensaba seriamente comprometerse con una elfa del reino etc., por su parte Legolas comentó los problemas existentes en su reino, entre los cuales estaba el hecho de que el no hubiera sentado cabeza y el cual temía se estaba convirtiendo el problema de estado si tomaba en cuenta las diferentes actitudes de los miembros de la corte de su padre.

-Nos estamos haciendo viejos y no lo queremos aceptar- comento Elrohir entre risas.

-Viejos, eso lo dirás por ti querido amigo, comento Legolas, yo solo 2000 años y si algo han hecho los años por mi es volverme sabio, no viejo.

Diana se encontraba de vuelta en el punto de partida, después de seguir sus mismas huellas durante casi todo un día había llegado.

-Si alguien me hubiera dicho que yo, y hago el énfasis en el yo, me encontraría en un lugar en el cual puedes caminar durante todo un día en carro y no encontrar un solo ser humano no le hubiera creído-

Hacia rato que Diana había empezado a hablar consigo misma, -ha de ser sinónimo de desesperación- se había dicho cuando fue conciente por primera vez de que tenia muy buen rato hablando sola.

-Bueno, ahora esperar a que nos encuentren- Diana esperaba que no tardaran mucho, además del miedo que le producía la situación en que se encontraba, extrañaba el conversar con alguien, ella nunca había sido una persona solitaria y si de algo estaba segura en esos momentos, además de el hecho de que estaba perdida era de que tenía ya dos días completos sin cruzar palabra con nadie.

Tres días, TRES DÍAS, sin oír otra voz humana que no fuera la suya, tres días TRES, Diana no aguantaba mas, sabia que tenia que calmarse, estaba desesperada, ansiosa, nerviosa, eso no era bueno, tenia que mantener la calma, mantener la mente clara.

Ya había armado un pequeñísimo campamento alrededor del carro, había sacado la hielera de manera que le fuera practico acceder a los botes de agua que traía, además de que le servia de asiento, de hecho había estado tentada a abrir el remolque de las provisiones para sacar algo de comer que no fueran pastelitos, chocolates o papitas.

Necesitaba ruido, definitivamente ruido, el sonido de el río seria todo lo relajante que quisieran pero en estos momentos lo que necesitaba eran voces, ruido……………. Música.

Saco la laptop la puso sobre el asiento y se dispuso a oír música lo mas recio que la computadora lo permitiera.

Diana no tuvo que esperar a que terminara la primera canción para sentir el efecto de la música en su persona.

Los tres elfos cabalgaban serenamente por las márgenes de río, no habían decidido todavía si acamparían ahí o emprenderían el camino de regreso a la ciudad esa misma tarde. De pronto un sonido extraño llego a sus oídos, los tres compañeros apresuraron el paso siguiendo aquel extraño ruido temiendo haber encontrado aquello que tanto preocupaba al Sr. de Riveldel.


	2. Capitulo II El Encuntro

_**DISCLAIMER**: Este cuento esta basado en la obra de JRR Tolkien, a quien perteneces la mayoría de los personajes, yo solo estoy jugando un poco con ellos. _

_NOTA: muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia de hacer un "review". Gracias por sus comentarios y concejos._

**PROVICIONES**

**CAPITULO 2**

El Encuentro

Los tres elfos cabalgaban serenamente por las márgenes de río, no habían decidido todavía si acamparían ahí o emprenderían el camino de regreso a la ciudad esa misma tarde. De pronto un sonido extraño llego a sus oídos, los tres compañeros apresuraron el paso siguiendo aquel extraño ruido temiendo haber encontrado aquello que tanto preocupaba al Señor de Riveldel.

El sonido cada vez se volvía mas fuerte, incluso, hubo momentos es los que los elfos desearon no tener el sentido del oído tan desarrollado, podían decir incluso antes de llegar que era gente, y por lo que escuchaban bastante.

Los guerreros sacaron sus arcos al sentir que ya estaban cerca del grupo de desconocidos, El corazón les latía de sobremanera, ellos eran solo 3 y por lo que habían concluido se enfrentarían a un grupo numeroso de personas, los cuales no sabían si era amigos o enemigos, por lo que habían decido llegar de manera silenciosa y sorpresiva, tratando de sacarle ventaja al hecho de conocer el terreno como la palma de su mano.

Ya estaban literalmente frente a los causantes de aquel ruido, los elfos se miraron entre si, no se necesitaba mas para ponerse de acuerdo; Salieron de entre el bosque empuñando sus armas, dispuestos a todo por el bien de Rivendel y Tierra Media.

Diana estaba en el paraíso, nada mejor para desaparecer la tensión que dejarse llevar al ritmo de un poco de música a todo volumen, esa siempre había sido su mejor medicina, no importaba que tan grande fuera el problema, nada mas cerrar lo ojos y dejarse llevar, normalmente su estado de animo era el que dictaba el tipo de música a escuchar; y en este momento estaba desesperada.

Algo la hizo abrir los ojos, estaba de frente a su carro y su sexto sentido le decía que lo que fuera que la hizo detenerse estaba a sus espaldas. Lentamente se fue volteando, su instinto le decía que no debía hacer movimientos bruscos, que podía ser un animal.

-Indios- ese fue su primer pensamiento, frente a ella estaban tres hombres a caballo, sin montura, con el pelo largo, lacio vistiendo algo que parecían túnicas y portando arcos y flechas.

Diana fue conciente en cuestión de segundos que los arcos y las flechas le apuntaban a ella, inmediatamente levanto los brazos demostrando que no estaba armada.

-Hola- dijo, hablan español?- , parecía que no, los indios no daban señal de que le entendieran, tan solo la veían desde arriba de sus caballos con expresiones indescriptibles, Diana semi bajo los brazos y señalo la laptop queriendo dar a entender que la iba a apagar, no bien había dado un paso rumbo a la computadora los tres hombres se pusieron mas tensos, lo que hizo a Diana retroceder-estos en su vida han visto una laptop- pensó, -haber, como le hacen en las películas para comunicarse,…porque estos se escaparon de un película, ¿me funcionara el ¡yo Jane tu Tarzán, película equivocada,¡Hao¡, no creo-, haber, va de vuelta se dijo a si misma, y armándose de todo el valor que pudo juntar, dijo de la manera mas pausada que podía, a la vez que señalaba la computadora y movía las manos.

-Voy a apagar la música para poder platicar, no estoy armada, ¿esta bien?- El corazón le latía a todo, no podía creer que le hubiera salido la voz.

Esta vez si logro bajarle a la música, -primer logro, pensó, aquí va el yo Jane

-Mi nombre es Diana, dijo, ¿me podrían decir donde estoy? Llevo 3 días perdida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas, Elladan y Elrohir no podían creer lo que veían, ellos habían salido de entre los árboles dispuestos a combatir lo que parecía era un grupo numeroso de la raza de los hombres, pues las voces que habían escuchado eras varias y las expresiones distaban mucho de ser pacificas; en cambio ante ellos se encontraba una mujer, eso no quedaba a duda ya que la extraña y escasa ropa que llevaba no dejaba duda al respecto, moviéndose de una manera escandalosa, los elfos se dieron cuenta que los "extraños" movimientos de la dama podía decirse que seguían el "ritmo" de las voces, las cuales ahora se daban cuenta salían de una pequeña caja negra, la cual se encontraba sobre otra cosa igual de extraña, en realidad toda la escena era increíble, ninguno de los tres sabia que hacer o pensar, ninguna de las cosas que rodeaban a la mujer emanaban vida, se sentían frías, era obvio para los elfos que no pertenecían a la naturaleza.

De pronto lo mujer se detuvo, lentamente fue dándose vuelta, durante un momento se les quedo viendo perdida en sus pensamientos, luego hablo.

-Hola, soy Diana, ¿Hablan español? Dijo en la lengua común.

Legolas estaba estudiando a la mujer, no era alta y en si ella no parecía presentar amenaza alguna, pero todo lo que le rodeaba era extraño, empezando por la caja negra de la cual salían las voces, la mujer, trato de decir algo con las manos al tiempo que se acercaba a la caja, lo que hizo que los elfos se incomodaran, esto no paso desapercibido para la mujer ya que retrocedió, rato después Diana como dijo llamarse la mujer volvió a hablar, esta vez dijo que iba a apagar la música, que no estaba armada, o sea que lo que estaban oyendo se suponía era música,

-Definitivamente no- pensó Legolas, estaba el príncipe todavía pensando eso cuando la música seso.

Elladan fue el primero en reaccionar y dirigiéndose a los otros elfos comento en voz baja, -No parece ser peligrosa y dice estar perdida, hay que averiguar bien quien es antes de llevarla ante nuestro padre.

-No me gustan las cosas que la rodean, dijo Elrohir estan muertas-

-A mi tampoco me gustan las cosas que la rodean, hay que saber bien que son antes de intentar llevarlas a la ciudad- Dijo Legolas

-También hay que intentar que se vista porque no me gustaría que Lathani me viera llegar con ella -, dijo Elladan, pensando en la escena que se le armaría con su novia.

Después de eso bajaron sus armas y se bajaron de sus caballos.

Ahora fue el turno de Diana de sorprenderse, los tres hombres eran muy altos, al principio ella se lo había atribuido al hecho de que estaban sobre sus monturas, pero ahora estaban con los pies en la tierra, además era obvio de que si bien habían bajado sus armas estaban en guardia, se les notaba en el andar y en como inspeccionaban todo con la mirada.

Uno de los hombres se acerco a ella, lo que hizo a Diana retroceder, demostrando por primera vez el miedo que tenia.

-No nos tema, y permítanos presentarnos- dijo uno de ellos, Soy Legolas hijo de Thranduil de los Bosque Negros del Norte, y mis acompañantes son Alladan y Elrohir de la casa de Lord Elrond de Rivendel, dijo señalando a los otros dos, andábamos de cacería por esta zona del bosque cuando escuchamos un ruido totalmente desconocido a nuestros oídos, motivo por el cual empuñamos nuestras armas, pero nunca fue nuestra intención asustarla.

Diana estaba asombrada, sin palabras, no hacia dos minutos había dudado de poderse comunicar con estas personas y ahora le hablaban en perfecto español, con una pronunciación y maneras digna de protocolo de embajada, además ya de cerca se pudo dar cuenta de que los tres hombres eran horrorosamente guapos, lo que menos le sorprendió fue el hecho de que no reconoció ninguno de los nombres que dijeron.

-Mucho gusto-, contesto Diana en automático, después de unos momentos en incomodo silencio se dio cuenta de que los hombres esperaban que ella se presentara.

-Disculpe, me gano la sorpresa-, dijo, -no esperaba que hablaran español, bueno no es que no pensara, lo que pasa es que los vi de pronto,…….empezó a balbucear.

En eso el hombre al cual nombraron Alladan, se acerco a ella y le dijo en forma serena -disculpe si la hemos asustado o puesto nerviosa, esa nunca fue nuestra intención; Si es tan amable de contarnos las circunstancias que la pusieron en este predicamento, por ser nosotros de la región, quizá estemos en posición de ayudarla.

Quien es Tarzán aquí- pensó Diana

-Discúlpenme a mi, dijo todavía incomoda,- me gano la sorpresa, continuo, Soy Diana Rodríguez, Salí de la ciudad de Santiago rumbo al aeropuerto de Ensenada hace 3 días, temo que me perdí durante la tormenta del lunes, trate de volver a la carretera pero fue inútil, el mapa que traigo no se porque no me sirve- por precaución había dejado de lado el tipo de carga que traía.- si me pueden decir como volver se los agradecería mucho, me estaban esperando unos amigos, así que ya he de tener un buen grupo de gente preocupada.

Los elfos escuchaban con atención a Diana, no entendiendo del todo,-¿Qué era aeropuerto?- a la vez que trataban de ver con mas detenimiento las extrañas cosas que acompañaban a la mujer.

-Si me presta su mapa puedo indicarle donde se encuentra- dijo Elrohir.

Nada mas abrir el mapa Elrohir se dio cuenta de que algo andaba muy, muy mal, si bien el elfo esperaba un mapa en el cual los nombres fueran aquellos con los que la raza del los hombre identifica las ciudades y ríos de Tierra Media, esperaba poder identificar algo, en su lugar tenia un papel totalmente atravesado por líneas excesivamente rectas de diferentes colores, lleno de palabras y números que desconocía – ¿autopista, ¿reserva, ¿interestatal, ¿internacional, ¿kilómetro?

Diana sabía que "algo" andaba mal, no era necesario que le dijeran, esos hombres eran extraños se les notaba, a demás mientras que uno estudiaba su mapa los otros dos inspeccionaban el carro y el remolque, que decir de la laptop, como su nunca en su vida hubieran visto uno.

-Disculpe, me lo permite- dijo el elfo refiriéndose al mapa, -Legolas, Elladan- los llamó para que vieran el mapa.

Los tres hombres se pusieron a discutir algo sobre el mapa en un idioma totalmente desconocido para Diana, la cual aprovecho este momento para estudiarlos con detenimiento.

Haber, pensó, son tres, dos son hermanos, dijo, imposible no darse cuenta, son idénticos, son muy educados, hablan algún tipo dialecto, no andan a la moda, no saben lo que es una laptop, han de ser de alguna comunidad de esas que se apartan del mundo, que desperdicio, con lo guapos que están, son altos, delgados, tienen facciones finas, las orejas puntiagudas ¿¿¿QUE?.

Los tres "hombres" escogieron ese momento para acordarse de su existencia.

-Señorita Diana-, comenzó uno de los gemelos a hablar, se notaba que estaba incomodo, -Desgraciadamente no podemos ayudarla, no reconocemos ninguno de los lugares que su mapa señala, pero nos gustaría que nos acompañara hasta Rivendel, allá hay gente que la puede ayudar, además no es seguro que una mujer permanezca sola en el bosque.

¿Por qué tienen las orejas puntiagudas, a Diana se le salio antes de poder darse cuenta de los que decía.

-Es parte de ser elfo-, le contesto el gemelo.

-Elfo-, repitió Diana, ¿Cómo Santa Claus elfos, o ¿Cómo Harry Potter elfos, o ¿Cómo que elfos? Dijo mientras iba subiendo la voz claramente poniéndose histérica.

-No conocemos los elfos de Santa Claus o Harry Potter, Elladan y yo somos elfos de Rivendel y Legolas de los Bosque Negros, también están los de los Puertos Grises y los de Lothlórien….

Fue en ese momento que Diana comprendió que tan perdida estaba, no sabían quien era Santa Claus o Harry Potter, la ropa que llevan era extraña, desconocían las computadoras…. ¿Dónde estoy? murmuro mientras levantaba la cabeza y veía a los tres seres que estaban junto a ella, ¿Qué es este lugar, las lagrimas le corrían libremente a la vez que las piernas dejaban de sostenerla.

Legolas fue el primero en reaccionar, se apresuro a sostenerla mientras caía al suelo.

La cabeza de Diana era un tumulto de ideas sin forma ni orden, por un lado quería salir corriendo, por el otro sabia que se tenía que quedar, quería confiar en los extraños que tenia al lado, tenia miedo, quería llorar, estaba llorando…. Se soltó riendo.

Los elfos se dieron cuenta de que la Diana estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios, se sentaron en el suelo con ella sin poder hacer nada, a esperar que le pasara, ahora mas que nunca sabían que tenían que llevarla ante Elrond.

Diana se había quedado dormida, ante esto Elladan fue por su capa y la tendió en el suelo para recostarla.

-Definitivamente no representa ningún peligro, por lo que puedo ver- comento Elladan, -Ni siquiera parece saber donde esta, y no parece una trampa, hay que llevarla a la ciudad-

-Tenemos que pensar como le vamos a hacer para convencerla de ir a Rivendel con nosotros, su reacción no fue muy buena cuando supo que somos elfos- continuo Elrohir.

-Llevarla a ella no creo que valla a ser tanto problema como el llevar sus cosas- comento Legolas

-Mientras se nos ocurre que hacer porque no prendemos un fuego y preparamos algo para cenar, ya esta obscureciendo y mañana va a se un día largo.-

Rato después se encontraban los tres elfos alrededor de un fuego cocinando un conejo, estaban discutiendo como llevar a Diana a Rivendale y que hacer con sus "cosas", - no se ustedes pero esa caja de la que salen voces me pone nervioso- dijo Elrohir, - y que decir de esas dos moles de metal-

-A mi me gusta la caja grande gris- menciono Legolas, - me gustarla verla por dentro-

-Meterme a esa cosa, nunca, yo metí la mano ese cubo azul, y todo adentro esta helado cual si fuera invierno, para mi que es brujería- dijo Elladan

-Hermano mío, no se si decir que ere valiente o que, yo por nada meto la mano en nada de lo que la dama traiga, llámale precaución.-

-Ya se- dijo muy emocionado uno de los gemelos, - hay que irse dos de nosotros y Diana a Rivendale y el otro que se quede aquí haciendo guardia a las cosas, después mandan un grupo de elfos de la ciudad para llevárnoslas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La despertó el aroma a la comida y los ruidos que su estomago estaba haciendo, al principio Diana no entendía que hacia en el suelo dormida, poco a poco la mente se le fue aclarando mientras recordaba, tres hombres, elfos, esto la termino de despertar, se dio cuenta que estaba dormida sobre una de las capas que traían los "elfos", le costaba trabajo incluso pensar la palabra, vio que estaba todavía en su campamento a los pies de su carro, -me debí haber quedado dormida- pensó, -sus caballos estaban todavía ahí, lo que significaba que ellos estaban cerca-.

Así recostada en el suelo, empezó a repasar su situación, -¿Qué hago, salgo corriendo, me quedo con ellos, después de mucho pensar, decidió que iba ir con ellos a donde fueran, ella no era precisamente experta en vivir al aire libre por un lado, además de que no podía eternizarse en ese lugar, quien sabe que mas seres extraños existan, esperando que alguien de sus conocidos la viniera a rescatar.

Legolas llevaba horas inspeccionando las cosas de Diana, de sobremanera le había llamado la tensión una cosa grande de color gris, fácilmente un hombre cabía adentro, de hecho varios y por dentro parecía que tenia mas cosas que verle, aunque tenia que reconocer que no se había atrevido a meterse, lo que fuera estaba amarrado a otra cosa del mismo material pero de diferente color, la caja (como le había puesto) estaba totalmente cerrada, pero algo tenia adentro pues en la parte de atrás tenia unas puertas. Estaba dándole la veinteava vuelta al carro cuando vio que Diana estaba despertando.

¿Se siente mejor, pregunto acercándose.

-Si, gracias-, contesto Diana.

-Hemos preparado un poco de comida, nos gustaría que nos acompañara-. Dijo el elfo.

Diana decidió que este seria un muy buen primer paso para conocerlos mejor, sea lo que fueran, habían sido lo suficientemente gente como para tratar de ayudarla, además de no ser por las orejas pasaban por hombres normales – bueno eso de normales, demasiado altos, limpios y educados para ser normales- pensó.

-Señorita, comenzó uno de los gemelos, disculpe que le pregunte, pero que ha pensado en lo referente a acompañarnos a Rivendel.

-Como ustedes dijeron, no me puedo quedar sola aquí en medio de la nada, y si ustedes pueden ayudarme a volver a mi casa…….. Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es acompañarlos- dijo

Diana no se dio cuenta de la tranquilidad que cruzo el rostro de los elfos

-Bueno, entonces será bueno que durmamos un poco, mañana emprendemos camino de regreso a Rivendel, yo hago la primera ronda- Dijo Elladan.

Al oír que era hora de descansar Diana se metió al carro, ante la mirada atónita de los elfos, pues no se había ni siquiera atrevido a abrir las puertas, puso seguro y se acostó a dormir.

-No se si ir con ellos a Rivervetuasaber sea lo seguro- pensó, pero por lo pronto hoy en la noche yo adentro y ellos afuera.

Para cuando Diana despertó la mañana siguiente los elfos ya habían levantado su campamento y parecían listos a partir.

-Buenos días- dijo Diana.

-Buenos días- contesto Legolas, que bueno que ya se ha despertado, entre mas pronto salgamos mejor, espero que no le moleste comer un poco de lembas mientras caminamos.

-¿Lembas?

-Es una comida que nos mantiene llenos durante los viajes, no es malo y si muy llenador se lo aseguro, si desea probarlo, además de que es muy práctico, ya que se puede comer mientras se avanza-.

-Muchas gracias, no se valla a ofender, pero todavía traigo provisiones en la hielera y también es comida para el camino-.

Se oyeron dos buenos días mas a la vez que los hermanos llegaban.

-Todo listo, hemos decidido que uno de nosotros se va a cuidar su cosas mientras vienen de la ciudad por ellas y que Usted parta con los otros dos-.

¿Por qué, no hay camino?

-Claro que si- contesto casi ofendido uno Elladan, los caminos de Rivendale son de los mejores.

-Entonces cual problema-, contesto Diana, -ustedes dirigen y yo los sigo-.

Ninguno de los tres elfos pareció entender lo que Diana quiso decir.

¿Cómo que usted nos sigue? Pregunto Elladan.

-En el carro, ¡hay perdón no me acordaba¡ miren esa cosa verde que ustedes ven, donde dormí anoche, Diana veía como la escuchaban atentamente, se llama carro, y puede moverse de un lugar a otro, digamos que es mi caballo.

-No es que dude de lo que usted dice, simplemente lo tengo que ver- dijo Elrohir.

Diana se fue rumbo al carro, si poder disimular las ganas que tenia de verles las caras a esos tres cuando oyeran a su lindo carrito.

Antes de cerrar la puerta Diana les dijo a los elfos. – Detengan a sus caballos, igual y se asustan-. Los cuales por alguna razón hicieron casa.

Ya que vio que tenían a los caballos bien sujetos, prendió su hummer.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER**: Este cuento esta basado en la obra de JRR Tolkien, a quien perteneces la mayoría de los personajes, yo solo estoy jugando un poco con ellos. _

_NOTA: muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia de hacer un "review". Gracias por sus comentarios y concejos._

**PROVICIONES**

**CAPITULO 3 RIVENDALE**

Los caballos relincharon asustados…

Por primera ves en toda la historia de Tierra Media se oyó un motor rugir.

-Con ganas de tener una cámara- Diana no aguantaba la risa,-igualitos a Bugs Bunny cuando se asusta, nunca creí que se pudieran poner mas blancos, y eso que no lo han visto moverse-

-Listo muchachos- grito, cuando ustedes digan-. Esto pareció sacar a los elfos de su asombro, muy despacio se subieron a sus caballos y de manera recelosa emprendieron la marcha.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Elladan, suena como nada que hubiera conocido antes, para luego moverse sin hacer ruido alguno.

-No me gusta- decía su hermano, -no me gusta-.

-que opinas Legolas-

Silencio.

Estos pensamientos acompañaron a los elfos durante varias horas, ellos marcando el camino mientras Diana muy lentamente los seguía.

Ya habían pasado varias horas cuando Diana, que estaba bastante aburrida de ir a paso de tortuga atrás de tres individuos que parecía que no tenían otra cosa que hacer en la vida que verla de reojo y cantar, decidió hacer algo.

Señores elfos- grito, -¿no nos podemos detener un ratito?

Los elfos se detuvieron.

Diana se bajo del carro y camino hacia los caballos, - disculpen, lo que pasa es que tengo unas preguntas-

-Pregunte usted- dijo uno de los gemelos

-Uno, ¿cuanto tiempo falta para que lleguemos, dos ¿estos caballos pueden llegar solos a su casa, tres ¿todo el camino es igual, me refiero a el ancho?-

Faltan dos días y medio al paso que llevamos, me imagino que su preocupación por el camino es por su "carro", no se preocupe, todos los caminos hacia Rivendale son iguales a este, en lo que se refiere a los caballos, estos son de los mas inteligentes y educados de Tierra Media, no necesitan jinete para conocer su camino, ¿algo la preocupa?

-No, lo que pasa es que he estado pensando, ¿Por qué no se vienen ustedes conmigo? Fácil llegamos hoy en la noche o mañana a primera hora, lo único es que van a tener que dejar los caballos solos.- Diana vio como los elfos se tensaban, esto no esta funcionando, y dos días mas a menos 10 kilómetros por hora, por mas bonito que este el paisaje no lo voy aguantar, pensó, algo, algo, para convencerlos- YA-

-Es que…… yo no se nada de a donde voy y ustedes nada de donde vengo, dijo, podíamos platicar durante el camino, yo se que tienen preguntas, yo tengo un montón, además…….ya estoy balbuceando otras vez pensó.

Los jinetes la veían como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, luego volteaban a ver el carro, sus miradas volvían a ella. -Decir que están confundidos e indecisos…. Pensaba Diana.

Elledan fue el primero en decidirse, -Por mi no hay problema- dijo, mientras que muy entusiasmado se bajaba de su caballo.

Este comentario fue seguido por una mira llena de angustia por parte de su hermano, la cual se volvió desesperación cuando vio que Legolas seguía el ejemplo del primero y se bajaba de su montura.

Sabiéndose perdido Elrohir se bajo de su caballo.

La felicidad no cabía en la cara de Diana, había logrado convencerlos que se subieran al carro, lo cual no le costo tanto como ella originalmente había pensado, lo que significaba menos días de viaje y sobretodo PLATICA.

-Definitivamente estoy llegando a un grado de desesperación máxima, pensó Diana, prefiero subir a tres soberanos desconocidos, los cuales dicho sea de paso dudo que sepan en que planeta viven, con tal de tener con quien hablar.-

Rato después……..

-¡Por fin!- pensó Diana, -nunca imaginé que subir tres hombre a un carro, ¡a un hummer¡ fuera tan difícil, ¿Cómo se abre esto, ¿esto es la puerta, ¿aquí me siento, ¿para que es esto, ¿y eso, parecen niños de dos años, y que decir cuando empezó a caminar, pensé que se iban a tirar por la ventana.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No se podía quejar, la conversación que al principio había sido escasa y forzada ahora era fluida y amena.

Se había enterado que los elfos eran inmortales, ¡gran shock¡, que el Señor de Rivendel, Lord Elrond, era papá de los gemelos, ¡estos son influyentes¡, que Legolas era de otro "reino", que tenían una hermana, etc., ellos por su parte se habían mostrado muy interesados en la laptop, todavía no entendían como algo podía guardar voces, y eso que no la han visto trabajar, me muero por que vean un video, del carro, del cual se habían enamorado perdidamente, a Diana le llamo la tención que les habían gustado pequeñas cosas como la hielera, o los panecillos, pero si algo les había asombrado sobremanera fuel el hecho de saber que la mayoría de las cosas que ella traía trabajaban gracias al sol.

-No vuelvo a tratar de explicar que es ni como trabaja la energía solar a NADIE EN MI VIDA- pensaba Diana, y eso que no les explique que lo que cargo son las diferentes baterías.

Por su parte los elfos se sintieron mucho más tranquilos al saber que las extrañas cosas que acompañaban a la mujer si bien no eran creación de la naturaleza se movían gracias al sol.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol empezaba a bajar, lo cual mortifico a los elfos.

-Disculpe Señorita Diana, dijo Elledan, usted dijo que el carro se movía gracias al sol, y este, esta por desaparecer, ¿eso significa que nos vamos a detener?-

-Depende, contesto Diana, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-

-Me imagino que un par de horas a lo mucho-

-Entonces seguimos, el carro guarda energía por buen rato- Diana les vio la cara, no habían entendido, que ni crean que me voy a poner a explicar, la clase de ciencia ya pasó.

Diana veía unas luces a lo lejos, -¿Esa es Rivendel, ya se le había grabado el nombre, y le habían platicado tanto de la ciudad que moría por conocerla.

-Así es- Elrohir, con la voz llena de orgullo.

Diana se dio cuenta de que algo les inquietaba, -estos traen algo, mas vale que lo suelten pronto, un día entero manejando deja mi paciencia en nivel cero- ¿Qué, Dijo de pronto.

Los tres elfos la voltearon a ver con cara de asombro.

-Ustedes traen algo, ¿hay algún problema, ¿es el carro, ¿algo se ve mal, ¿Qué pasa?

Esta vez fue Legolas es que hablo.

-No se ofenda señorita Diana-

-Esto no huele bien-, pensó

-Lo que pasa es que,…… bueno como decirlo, Mm., lo que pasa es que, el atuendo que usted lleva en estos momentos no es precisamente…… apropiado.

Apropiado, mi atuendo no es "apropiado", me pregunto que significa eso, le ganaron a todo lo que había pensado que podrían traer.

Diana volteo a verse su ajuar, traía unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla, si bien no eran bermudas tampoco eran cortitos, de hecho eran bastante decentes y una camiseta sin mangas suelta, se estaba empezando a enojar, ¡puedo ir a ver a mis abuelos con lo que traigo puesto¡ pensó, acepto que me digan que apesto, lo reconozco ya no se cuanto tiempo hace que no visito una regadera, no que sea mi culpa, pero que mi ajuar no es apropiado.

¿Y que sería apropiado? Les pregunto tratando de que el coraje no se le notara, -que estos no saben que a una mujer no se le critica la ropa- pensó.

-Algo que le cubriera las piernas, de preferencia vestido- comento el elfo casi entre susurros.

Diana estaba callada, pensando, -vestido largo, las mujeres elfas se visten con vestidos largos, si vieran el largo del único vestidito que traigo, nota para el futuro: ponerle contraseña a los videos de Britney Spears que traigo en la laptop-, el coraje se había vuelto risa. Creo que estos tres piensan que me volví loca, mejor me calmo.

-Me temo que no traigo vestido, falda o nada que se le parezca, pero traigo pantalones largos- diciendo esto detuvo el carro, -denme un segundo y me cambio, no volteen-

Se bajo del carro, abrió la puerta de atrás y saco unos pantalones para cambiarse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esto es un sueño- pensó Diana, acababa de pasar las puertas de Rivendel, y ante ella se presentaba la ciudad mas hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, podía distinguir las siluetas de hermosos balcones y caminos, y las plantas. -¿Cómo será de día?-.

Estaba tan absorta ante la imagen que tenia frente a ella que no se percato de las miradas de asombro de los guardias, o de cómo se estaba empezando a formar un pequeño grupo de elfos alrededor de ellos.

Una presencia la saco de su estado, era un hombre "elfo" se corrigió imponente, irradiaba poder, mas que eso irradiaba sabiduría, sus ropas le recordaban a las de las películas de la edad media, pero sin ser exageradas, eso si, eran imponentes, saludo a Legolas y a los gemelos para luego fijar su atención en ella.

-Ya se lo que sienten los bichos en el laboratorio- pensó Diana, - solo espero no terminar igual-.

Señorita Diana Rodríguez, bienvenida, soy lord Elrond.

-Que voz, me derrito, ¡que alguien me recoja del suelo por favor!-

-Mucho gusto lord Elrond- dijo a la vez que pensaba- aquí se acostumbrara que uno haga reverencia, espero que no. porque no la pienso hacer, ¿ataque de rebeldía?

-Mis hijos me dicen que tiene varios días a la intemperie, si me permite, una de las doncellas la guiara a una de las habitaciones para que se refresque y descanse, la cena ya paso pero le haré llegar comida a su habitación, por sus cosas no se preocupe, un guardia las cuidara toda la noche-

A la vez que decía esto la iba encaminando rumbo a lo que parecía era la casa principal, una ves adentro Diana no tuvo tiempo de ver nada porque una doncella se acerco a ella y le pidió que la siguiera.

-Fue un placer conocerla Señorita Rodríguez, la espero en el desayuno- dijo lord Enrold a la vez que se perdía por un pasillo en dirección contraria a la suya.

-Es mi imaginación o han manipulado totalmente los últimos minutos de mi vida- pensó,- por algo es el que manda-

No se podía quejar, su recamara era amplia, con un gran ventanal enmarcado por vistas de madera, con muebles sencillos pero bellos, todavía no sabia que era la mejor de todo, la inmensa cama de dosel cortinas y toda la cosa que dominaba toda la habitación o el baño que tenia adosado la recamara. Había durado horas bañándose, después de muchos días se sentía ella de vuelta, -lo que hace un baño-, dijo en voz alta a la vez que se desenredaba el cabello frente al espejo.

-Basta de pensar- dijo en voz alta, -a dormir, lo que sea que sea mañana me va a encontrar descansada y olvidándose de la cena se acostó.

No había puesto la cabeza en la almohada cuando estaba profundamente dormida.

No muy legos de ahí, una conversación totalmente diferente se llevaba a cabo.

El ambiente era tenso, la gran biblioteca que con sus grandes libreros y ancestrales tomos normalmente emanaba tranquilidad, en estos momentos enmarcaban de forma por demás dramática la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Lord Elrond, y Gandalf se encontraban al rededor de una mesa, los tres primeros sentados contando lo que les había pasado en los últimos días, cada uno dando sus puntos de vista e ideas, los otros dos como era su costumbre cuando estaban preocupados caminaban de un lado al otro, deteniéndose por momentos, sin interrumpir, escuchando.

-Déjenme ver si entendí bien- comento Gandalf, - me dicen que esta mujer según cuenta ella, llego a Tierra Media de la nada, viene de una región de la cual no tenemos conocimiento alguno y es totalmente diferente a la nuestra, con artefactos por demás extraños-, -por lo menos habla la lengua común-.

Los tres elfos asistieron con la cabeza.

-No hay que olvidar que se "llego" durante la tormenta del lunes- comento Lord Enrold el cual había estado inusualmente callado, - esa tormenta no fue normal, algo la provoco, ahora estoy mas seguro que nunca, a reserva de investigar mas, me temo que la llegada de la señorita Rodríguez a Tierra Media fue, digamos que, ………….. Un efecto secundario-

-¿Qué continua?-, pregunto Elladan.

-¿Qué continua?-, dijo Lord Elrond,- a no ser que Gandalf o alguno de ustedes tenga una mejor idea, yo diría que nos fuéramos a descansar, la Señorita Rodríguez tiene guardias asignados que la va a estar vigilando día y noche, tenemos que esperar los informes de las partidas que salieron a las otras fronteras, ustedes fueron los primeros en regresar, gracias a, ¿como dijeron que se llama?-

-Carro-

-Si, gracias, como decía fueron los primeros en regresar porque se vinieron en "carro" no hay que descartar que alguien traiga alguna información que nos sea útil para comprender este misterio-

-Además-, continuo de repente, -ansió poder ver con detenimiento todas esas cosas que me platicaron- esto lo dijo volteando a ver a Gandalf, el cual soltó una gran carcajada al oír esto.

-Yo también-, contesto, jamás voy a olvidar la cara que pusiste cuando viste llegar esa cosa cuadrada-.

El canto de un pájaro despertó a Diana, -Me siento Blancanieves- dijo mientras se estiraba como gato.

Se oyeron unos leves golpes en la puerta a los cuales siguió la misma doncella de la noche anterior.

-Buenos días Señorita Diana, mi nombre es Athiana y he sido asignada como su doncella, le traigo unas ropas que espero le queden, los señores la esperan para desayunar en 40 minutos, la dejo para que se arregle, vuelvo por usted cuando sea hora, cualquier cosa solo llámeme.-

-Muchas gracias Athiana- contesto y la doncella se retiro del cuarto.

-Doncella personal y toda la cosa, no esta mal, me puedo acostumbrar-

-No me quiero levantar, esto esta muy rico-

Después de luchar consigo misma, se levanto y se fue a arreglar.

Los últimos diez minutos de su vida Diana los había perdido viéndose en el espejo, no podía creer que ese fuera su reflejo, -ha de ser el agua-, pensó, nadie diría que llevaba casi una semana viviendo a la intemperie, durmiendo y comiendo mal, sin bañarse, nerviosa etc., etc. Su piel, que era su mejor atributo se podía decir, estaba tersa, y su cabello brillaba como nunca, -definitivamente el agua-, era para que tuviera la piel deshidratada, los ojos hundidos, no tengo secadora, y me cabello no parece nido de pájaros, no le busques, es el agua y punto-.

Además de el "agua" la ropa que le había llevado Athiana le hormaba a la perfección, se alguien le hubiera dicho que los vestidos de talle imperio le quedaban tan bien los hubiera impuesto como moda.

Athiana llego por ella y juntas se fueron al salón comedor.

Al igual que la noche anterior deseo haber tenido mas tiempo para apreciar los lugares por donde pasaba, llego a un salón que mas bien le recordaba a un jardín, la mitad de las paredes eran ventanales que te invitaban a salir al balcón, se respiraba tranquilidad, todo parecía haber sido pensado para armonizar con la naturaleza, la luz era dorada dándole un brillo especial a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Hacia un lado del salón se encontraba una mesa donde ya la esperaban Lord Enrold, sus hijos, Legolas y un hombre anciano vestido totalmente de blanco. Los cinco hombres-elfos se pararon al verla llegar a la ves que la invitaban a sentarse con ellos.

El desayuno fue de los mas ameno, el anciano resulto ser un gran mago llamado Gandalf, todos se habían esforzado por que no se sintiera fuera de lugar, y el tema de su llegada a Tierra Media, donde ahora sabia que se encontraba, no se había tocado, toda la conversación giro en torno a explicarle aspectos de la ciudad y sus habitantes.

-Ahora viene lo bueno-, pensó Diana, Lord Elrond le había pedido que lo acompañara a su despacho, ya que tanto él como Gandalf querían hablar con ella.

El despacho era amplio,-todo aquí es a m p l i o- se dijo Diana, el sol entraba por un gran ventanal que daba a una vista imponente de la ciudad, Lord Elrond y Gandalf se sentaron en unos sillones mientras que con el brazo le indicaban un tercero a ella.

-Mis hijos y el príncipe nos contaron que su llegada a Rivendel fue un accidente y que se vieron imposibilitados para ayudarla, nos gustaría que nos contara lo que paso para ver si es posible descubrir que paso-

-¿Príncipe, que príncipe?-

-El joven Legolas, Príncipe Legolas de los Bosque Negros del Norte, hijo del rey Thranduil-

-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, bastante serio, nunca menciono nada de ser un príncipe- dijo

Viendo Gandalf que Diana le había tomado mas importancia al hecho de que Legolas fuera príncipe que a como había llegado a Tierra Media dijo.

-Señorita Diana, no es normal que gente de otros lugares llegue a Rivendel, menos con los artefactos que le acompañan, es por demás decir que estamos muy intrigados, por eso le pediría que iniciara con su historia-.

Después de semejante regaño disimulado Diana empezó a contar su historia. Les platico de cómo había salido a dejar unas provisiones a otra ciudad, de cómo había manejado durante una tormenta espectacular para después encontrarse en un lugar totalmente diferente.

-Señorita Diana, no le voy a engañar, no sabemos de donde viene ni como llego a Tierra Media, nos habla de lugares y cosas totalmente desconocidos para nosotros, lo único en común con el mundo que nos platica es el hecho de que nosotros también sufrimos de la misma tormenta que usted describe, y por desgracia no estamos totalmente seguros de que fuera provocada por la naturaleza, no se alarme, estamos investigando, por lo pronto usted es invitada en Rivendel, siéntase libre de explorar la ciudad y la casa, eso si no todo mundo habla su lengua que es lengua común, la mayoría de los elfos hablan otro ideoma, si desea le puedo asignar un profesor para que se valla familiarizando con el idioma-, Lord Elrond dijo lo anterior con una seriedad que hizo que Diana se diera cuenta que tal vez, su estancia en la dimensión desconocida no iba a ser tan corta como ella lo esperaba., además ¿Cómo era eso de que la tormenta no había sido natural?.

Tenia muchas preguntas pero se daba cuenta de que no iba a tener respuestas, lo mas seguro es que ni ellos las supieran, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando Gandalf intervino.

-Señorita Diana, ayer tanto Legolas como Elladan y Elrohir nos describieron cosas increíbles que usted tiene en su poder, lo cual no dudo, nada mas ver eso a lo que llaman carro, seria tan amable de enseñarle a este viejo mago algunas de ellas-

Diana vio la risa en sus ojos y sus palabras, al igual que una gran curiosidad.

-Empieza la clase de ciencias- pensó

-Será un placer- dijo,-nada mas que usted dirige porque no se donde quedaron mis cosa.

-Elond, ¿nos acompañas?-

Ante esta pregunta el elfo solo arqueo la ceja y sonrió como diciendo, ¿lo dudas?

Lord Elrond y Gandalf habían resultado mejores alumnos que los otros tres que por cierto quien sabe donde se estaban, los dos sabios habían comprendido muy rápidamente el concepto de energía solar, incluso tuvo que abrir el cofre del carro, también tuvo que abrir el remolque, cuando el elfo supo que lo que llevaba era cosas destinadas a ayudar a gente en desgracia se mostró mas que interesado.

Diana estaba en un cuarto destinado específicamente para todo lo que llevaba en el remolque, supervisando a varios elfos que lo estaban descargando. Lord Enrold le había dicho que el era un sanador, por lo que le gustaría que le explicara detenidamente que era y como trabajaba todo lo que traía, ya que cualquier cosa que sirviera para ayudar a la gente que llegaba a pedirle auxilio seria bien recibida por lo que Diana le comento que lo mejor seria bajar las cosas del remolque.

Ante ella estaban las diferentes medicinas, equipo medico de emergencia, comida, suplementos vitamínicos, mantas, linternas, incluso una muy buena colección de DVD,- los DVD son de personales, eso ni dudarlo, en cuanto termine voy a ver que echaron, igual y hago cinito y empiezo a ganar dinero-, en eso estaba cuando Legolas llegó.

-Me comentaron que aquí le podía encontrar Señorita Diana, ¿Cómo ha estado?-

-Muy bien joven príncipe- dijo remarcando lo de príncipe, - ahora que la carga del remolque esta segura me siento mucho mejor-

-Usted no nos dijo que lo que traía eran cosas tan valiosas, yo no le dije que era príncipe, ¿a mano?-

-Se me hace justo-

-Me dicen que toda la mañana estuvo ocupada con Lord Enrold y Gandalf y después de la comida ha estado trabajando aquí, venia a invitarla a dar un paseo por la ciudad, no ha tenido tiempo de verla-

Decir que Diana no se esperaba esto era poco, pero………….. Cuantas veces te invita a caminar un elfo, alto, rubio, ojos azules, educado, príncipe, -si tan solo lo de elfo lo pudiéramos cambiar por hombre-, pensó Diana, -quien se fija en nimiedades se corrigió rápidamente.

-Acepto y con mucho gusto, lo poco que he visto ha sido de reojo, ¿estoy vestida apropiadamente?- dijo mientras señalaba su vestido.

Legolas soltó la carcajada, -¿Usted cree que me lo pueda perdonar algún día?-

-¿La verdad, no estoy segura.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER**: Este cuento esta basado en la obra de JRR Tolkien, a quien perteneces la mayoría de los personajes, yo solo estoy jugando un poco con ellos. _

_NOTA: Discúlpeme por no haber actualizado antes, entre Harry Potter HBP y la oficina no he tenido tiempo, este capitulo es muy corto, de hecho es solo la mitad, espero volver a actualizar para el fin de semana._

**PROVICIONES**

**CAPITULO 4 **

Si de algo estaba segura es que jamás olvidaría su primer paseo por Rivandel.

La ciudad era un conjunto de terrazas, balcones y jardines a diferentes niveles, que se fundían con el paisaje como si uno fuera continuación del otro, arcos cubiertos por enredaderas que marcaban las veredas, angostas corrientes de agua surgían de los lugares mas inesperados para terminar en un lago o alguna fuente, pequeñas bancas invitaban a la contemplación, a sentarse a leer un libro, la ciudad emanaba paz, la luz de el sol parecía que no solo la iluminaba, sino que la acariciaba, que la mimaba.

Durante su viaje hacia la ciudad le habían comentado del amor que los elfos sentían por la naturaleza y definitivamente Rivendel era una clara muestra de ello.

Legolas observaba como Diana se iba enamorando de la ciudad, el lo sabía muy bien porque a el en su momento le había pasado lo mismo, todavía recordaba como si fuera ayer, cuando piso por primera vez Rivendel, la ocasión había sido de lo mas solemne, había sido un recibimiento de estado ya que el rey presidía el contingente.

El príncipe realmente todavía no sabía que lo había impulsado a invitar a Diana a pasear por la ciudad, pero fuera lo que fuera le estaba muy agradecido, verla descubrir la ciudad, y saberse parte de ello lo llenaba de orgullo.

Gandalf no veía para cuando el final de la cena. Diana había aceptado enseñarles mas a fondo algunos de los artefactos que la acompañaban. El en lo personal quería ver trabajar la ya famosa caja de voces, mientras que Elrond deseaba saber como curaban las diferentes medicinas que había bajado del remolque.

Diana se dejo caer en su cama, todo lo que sabia era que era tarde, que tan tarde, imposible de saber. Gandalf y Elrond se habían quedado a que les explicara como funcionaban o para que servían las diferentes cosas que traía. De solo recordar la cara que habían puesto cuando la computadora empezó a sonar…… por suerte no solo traía música moderna, Elrond había quedado prendado con Mozart, Gandalf parecía querer abarcar todo, brincaba de una canción a otra, por unos minutos había recordado a uno de sus sobrinos que siempre hacia lo mismo. –No te puedo prometer nada Señorita Diana, pero puede estar segura de que tanto este mago como yo vamos a hacer todo lo que este en nuestro alcance para que regrese a casa- la había dicho Elrond al ver como de pronto se había puesto triste.

Por otro lado, mañana iba a ser un día muy largo, por un lado tenia que ver que DVD traía, Elrond había decidido tomarle la temperatura a cuanta ser viviente hubiera en Rivendel, -definitivamente introducir a un sanador con un termómetro digital no es bueno- pensó Diana, el elfo se había quedado extasiado al ver que tan fácil podía ser saber la temperatura de la gente, -no se para que, si se supone que los elfos no se enferman-. Gandalf por otro lado se había descarada y definitivamente apoderado de un par de lentes de sol, los cuales ni siquiera eran parte del convoy de provisiones, sino de uno de sus amigos.

Aparte tenía que seguir con las explicaciones, imposible abarcar todo en unas cuantas horas, además mañana empezaban sus clases.

Diana se encontraba en uno de los jardines de la ciudad con a Legolas, los paseos junto al príncipe se habían vuelta casi una costumbre, a diario después de que ambos se desocupaban de sus diferentes obligaciones se les podía ver platicando en diferentes puntos de la ciudad. Fue en uno de esos paseos cuando vio llegar un grupo de jinetes, Legolas le informo que lo mas probable es que fueran brigadas de reconocimiento que empezaban a regresar.

-¿te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos, pregunto Diana, - no sabes el susto que me pegaron, ¿te imaginas voltear y ver a tres tipos apuntándote con arcos?

-¿Te imaginas lo que es oír esos ruidos horrorosos y no ver de donde salen? Le devolvió la pregunta el elfo.

- ¿No puedo creer que no te guste? Es solo un tipo de música, definitivamente ya se que hacer cuando te quiera despertar, te voy la voy a poner a todo volumen frente a tu puerta.

-Mientras venga acompañada de cierta personita bailando no tengo ningún problema. Contesto el elfo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-no hace un mes de eso y ciento que fue hace una vida, dijo Diana tratando de cambiar la plática, ¿tú crees que pueda volver a casa?-

No se, Lord Elrond y Gandalf están investigando, pero nada esta escrito, ¿te pesaría mucho no poder regresar?

Diana se quedo callada, mas de una vez abrió la boca, para contestar pero la volvía a cerrar. Legolas la veía, queriendo descifrar aquello que por alguna razón Diana no podía poner en palabras, a la vez que intentaba no descubrir porque le importaba tanto saber la respuesta.

Por fin dijo.

Por un lado pudiera vivir aquí el resto de mi vida y seria la mujer mas feliz del planeta, pero por el otro se que tengo una familia que me esta buscando, que se que esta preocupada, yo se que mi desaparición los esta consumiendo y eso es lo que me impulsa a jamás dejar de intentar volver, no se si me explico, no es querer volver a mi otra vida, en realidad aquí son horrorosamente feliz, estoy tranquila, me siento útil, no me siento sola, es la tristeza que estoy inflingiendo en mi papas, en mi familia lo que no me permite ser totalmente feliz en Tierra Media y olvidarme de lo demas.

Legolas observaba como movía las manos al hablar, veía la desesperación de creer que no alcanzaba a explicar aquello que sentía, veía la confusión en sus ojos, la tristeza en su voz.

-¿tiene algo de sentido lo que dije, Dijo Diana, volteando a ver al príncipe por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar.

Absolutamente, contesto Legolas a la vez que le tomaba de una mano mientras con la otra la abrazaba acercándola a su pecho.

Lord Elrond se encontraba de nueva cuenta en su despacho, frente a el un grupo de jinetes que regresaban de su última misión.

-Gandalf, que bueno que pudiste responder a mi llamado a tiempo, te presento a Alhrid, el dirigió el grupo de partió hacia la frontera oeste, me gustaría que oyeras las novedades que trae-.

Alhrid era un elfo entrenado en las artes de la guerra, acostumbrado a ver y oír entre líneas, si bien no era viejo se podía confiar en su criterio.

-Las noticias que traigo no son del todo agradables, si bien no encontramos nada contundente hay suficientes rumores como para pensar que algo esta pasando. Dijo el elfo.

Al principio todo parecía absolutamente normal, de hecho pensamos que iba a ser un reconocimiento de rutina, no pensábamos llegar mas allá de las fronteras, pero a como nos fuimos alejando de la ciudad nos dimos cuenta de que algo estaba mal, los animales se veían nerviosos, los árboles y el aire susurraban preocupados, por eso decidimos acercarnos a las montañas nubladas, para ver si podíamos descubrir algo….

Alhird detuvo su relato, parecía que el elfo debatir consigo mismo referente a lo que debía decir.

-Lord,…. Parece una locura, pero, …. No importa donde o cuanto buscáramos o a quien preguntáramos, la respuesta es la misma Saruman de alguna manera esta ganando poder y no falta mucho para que pueda salir de la torre.

No bien las palabras terminaron de salir de la boca del elfo el Señor de Rivendel se levanto de su silla con tanta fuerza que hizo a los elfos retroceder, incluso Gandalf se sorprendió por el poder que emanaba del elfo.

-Quiero que me cuenten todo, absolutamente todo lo que vieron, oyeron, incluso si lo soñaron, cada impresión, que dicen los árboles y como, que cuentan las aves, los animales del campo, absolutamente todo aquello que puedan recordar, el mas mínimo comentario o chisme-

La noche encontró a Gandalf y Elrond sentados frente a una montaña de notas tomadas durante el día. Tanto hombre como elfo se notaban cansados, preocupados pero a la ves satisfechos.

-Elrond si por algo te has caracterizado toda la vida, o la parte de tu vida en la que yo te he tratado, es por se extremadamente lucido y conciso. Podrías hacerme el favor de decirme que es lo que tenemos, porque si bien tengo una leve idea de que esta pasando no alcanzo a comprender lo que esta pasando del todo, hay algo que no termino de entender, de situar.-

Elrond se paseo por su despacho a la vez que ordenaba sus pensamientos caminando de un lado a otro, hasta que se detuvo frente a uno de los libreros, saco uno de los pesados volúmenes y todavía perdido en sus pensamientos empezó a hojear el libro, momentos después lo cerro, pero no lo devolvió a su sitio, en su lugar empezó a acariciar la pasta del tomo con sus dedos y comenzó a hablar mientras su mirada se perdía en los intrincados diseños de la pasta del libro. -Todo apunta a que Saruman en su desesperación o deseo, como le quieras llamar por salir de la torre voltio su vista a las antiguas leyendas, ………. pero no me refiero a leyendas como la del anillo, las cuales puedes ubicar en un tiempo o que se desprenden de algún hecho o persona, no, Saruman esta escarbando en lo mas profundo del tiempo, cuando las leyendas no existían simplemente porque no había pasado suficiente tiempo para olvidar.

Yo mismo no se muy bien lo de lo que estoy hablando, solo recuerdo pequeños fragmentos, historias contadas por los antiguos cuando yo todavía era un niño.

Se dice que al principio todo era uno, no había tierra, agua, animales, todo era un uno, pero por algún motivo….., el elfo hizo un ademán tratando de recordar el motivo, pero le fue imposible, enfadado consigo mismo por su falta de memoria continuo el relato, el caso es que ese todo se tuvo que separar, fue así que nacieron las aguas, los animales, los hombres, los elfos…… y las tierras.

-¿Tierras?-

Tierras, repitió, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en la cara del elfo ante la rapidez mental del mago, así es viejo amigo, tierras, según se dice no solo se creo tierra media, también se creo "otra tierra" según se contaba igual a tierra media, ahora con la llegada de la Señorita Rodríguez y sus "aparatos" nos podemos dar cuenta que no son tan idéntica, no me preguntes si fueron creadas diferente, o las diferencias se dieron a través del tiempo, hasta la llegada de Diana ni siquiera me había vuelto a acordar de la historia.

¿Pero, como, que busca Saruman?

Se decía que cuando se crearon estas tierras hubo elementos, cosas que sobraron, cosas que por algún motivo no cabían ni en Tierra Media ni en la otra Tierra, entonces surgió la pregunta, ¿Qué hacer con ellas? No se podían destruir pues eran parte del todo y a la vez no tenían cabida en lo que se había creado, entonces decidieron darles un uso, ………………….. se convertirían en pasos.

-Discúlpame Elrond, pero no entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir con que se convirtieron en pasos?-

Para este momento el libro estaba olvidado y de vuelta en su lugar y Elrond se encontraba frente a Gandalf.

Muy sencillo, decía el elfo a la vez se sentaba en uno de los magníficos sillones que amueblaban el despacho, son llaves entre una tierra y la otra. Saruman esta buscando una puerta que le permita no solo salir de la torre, sino escapar de Tierra Media.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER**: Este cuento esta basado en la obra de JRR Tolkien, a quien perteneces la mayoría de los personajes, yo solo estoy jugando un poco con ellos. _

_NOTA: Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y correcciones, aunque ya tengo mas o menos definida la historia toman parte importante de la dirección que lleva.._

**PROVICIONES**

**CAPITULO 5**

Todo indicaba que iba a ser un día normal, o eso parecía. Diana se encontraba tomando su clase de historia, que en realidad no era una "clase" ya que algunos días Adeso, su maestro, le relataba la historia de Tierra Media, y otras era a ella a la que se encontraba narrando historias referentes a su Tierra. Mas de una vez Lord Elrond se les unió a la plática. De hecho cuando Diana lo vio entrar al salón creyó que venia a oírla continuar su descripción sobre las olimpiadas. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en vez de verlo sentarse en su sillón preferido le dijo desde la puerta que se le esperaba en la biblioteca.

Diana no podía negar su preocupación, el hecho de que Lord Elrond en persona la hubiera mandado llamar no era cualquier cosa. El darse cuenta del gran número de personas, elfos Diana, elfos, que estaban reunidos en la biblioteca acentuó su preocupación.

Sin darse cuenta Diana fue y se sentó junto a Legolas, el cual también sin ser conciente de lo que hacia le había guardado un lugar, esto paso desapercibido para todos en el salón, eso si no contamos los ojos de cierto mago para el cual la actitud de los jóvenes le dijo mucho mas de lo que ellos mismos se pudieran imaginar.

En la biblioteca Diana vio que se encontraban, Legolas, Gandalf, Elrohir, Elladan, Alhrid, varios concejeros y un grupo de elfos que le eran desconocidos por lo que concluyo que acababan de llegar de las diferentes fronteras.

Queridos amigos, nos hemos reunido aquí porque nos han llegado noticias que no son del todo alentadoras…..

Seguido esto Lord Elrond comenzó a ponerlos al tanto de lo que habían descubierto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El silencio era absoluto, cada uno de los presentes perdido en sus propios pensamientos, tratando de asimilar lo que se les había comunicado momentos antes.

-Si Diana esta aquí, significa que Saruman no solo ya encontró uno de esos "pasos", sino que ya los sabe usar- dijo uno de los gemelos rompiendo el silencio.

-Que encontró uno de los pasos es seguro-, dijo Gandal volteando a ver a Diana, -lo que no sabemos es si realmente lo sabe usar, incluso si sabe que lo tiene es cuestionable, asta donde nosotros sabemos Saruman sigue en la torre y nadie o nada se ha perdido en Tierra Media, en cambio Diana llego de su hogar a nosotros.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- pregunto uno de los concejeros.

-Para eso es que estamos aquí reunidos, Gandalf y yo tenemos algunas ideas de que es lo que se debe de hacer, pero estamos abiertos a cualquier sugerencia-.

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es poner sobre aviso a las demás comunidades de Tierra Media, lo mas probable es que ellos también hallan escuchado o visto algo, a la vez tenemos que investigar mas sobre esta "leyenda" no sabemos que es lo que andamos buscando y si queremos hacer algo debemos por lo menos saber que o como es -.

-Nos vamos a dividir en varios grupos de manera de poder informar a los diferentes comunidades de Tierra Media lo mas pronto posible, y en cada lugar que se visite se va a buscar en las leyendas locales para ver si encontramos algo que nos pueda ser útil, a la vez que averiguamos si algo fuera de lo común ha pasado últimamente-.

En este momento Gandalf tomo la palabra y dijo: -Entre mas rápido tengamos información, mas rápido seremos capaces de hacer algo. Hay que tener en cuenta que el peligro no consiste solo en que Saruman escape de la Torre, todos fuimos testigos de la gran tormenta que se desato el día que Diana llego a nosotros, no sabemos que puede pasar si algo sale de Tierra Media-.

-O de que tenga planeado traerse del otro lado- dijo Diana

La mayoría de los presentes no comprendió el comentario de Diana, pero Elrond y Gandalf si, Diana les había contado y luego ellos habían visto con sus propios ojos "películas" en las que se mostraban la gran cantidad de armas que los hombres habían inventado.

Después de mucho discutir las opciones que tenían decidieron quienes irían y a donde.

A final Diana, Legolas Elrohir y Elladan partirían rumbo a Gondor, Lord Elrond quería poner a Aragón al tanto de lo que pasaba inmediatamente, además como "quedaba de pasada" aprovecharían para informar al reino de Rohan y a los elfos del bosque de la Dama en donde además esperaban recabar información.

Diana estaba emocionada, no solo iba a conocer otra parte de Tierra Media, aunque las circunstancias no fueran las mejores, además tenía un motivo para ponerse atrás del volante de su adorado carro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana se encontraba organizando lo que consideraba necesario para el viaje cuando le avisaron que Lord Elrond la esperaba en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué pasara, se pregunto, -igual y quiere que le deja la computadora-

Para cuando llego a la biblioteca Diana se venia riendo sola.

-Que la puso tan feliz Diana-

-Hu, nada,……- contesto la muchacha mientras trataba de calmarse.

-Diana-

-En verdad, solo acordándome mando llamar?- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Así es, como te has de imaginar es referente al viaje, también mande llamar a los demás, tu eres la primera en llegar, ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te causo tanta risa, mientras esperamos?

-En verdad no fue nada, en serio, ………….solo me estaba acordando de la vez que se toparon con el video de………. Jessica Simpson, …………..usted recuerda, la muchacha con ...-

-La muchacha con los zapatos rojos- la interrumpió el elfo poniéndose tan rojo como las botas que la cantante usa en el video.

-Iba a decir la muchacha con el BIKINI ROJO- pensó. Recordar a Gandalf y Elrond como dos adolescentes viendo casi a escondidas el video fue suficiente para que volviera a deshacerse en risas.

-¡DIANA¡- Dijo el elfo con un falso tono de entre ofendido y regaño.

-Usted pregunto- dijo mientras le volvía a ganar la risa.

Gandalf, Legolas y los gemelos entraron a la biblioteca para encontrarse con una Diana y a un normalmente serio Lord Elrond doblados de la risa.

-Se puede saber que les puso tan feliz- pregunto uno de los gemelos, sin saber, utilizando casi las mismas palabras de su padre.

-Nada- dijo el elfo tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comida – ya

Agua – ya

Baterías cargadas a todo – ya

Repuestos – ya

Ropa – ya

Cepillo de dientes - ya

DIANA DUERMETE

Diana daba vueltas sobre la cama, no se podía dormir, por mas que lo intentaba el hecho de que mañana iniciaban el viaje se lo impedía.

Había repasado la lista de pendientes durante toda la noche y de todas formas sentía que algo se le olvidaba, no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba nerviosa.

-Reconócelo adorada y bella Dianita, lo que te tiene nerviosa y sin poder dormir es que te vas de "paseo" con Legolas- le dijo una voz interior.

-Y dos chaperones- dijo en voz alta viendo el techo de su cuarto.

-Dos chaperones que vas a dejar a la mitad del camino en el bosque de la Dama. …..De ahí a Gondor van S O L I T O S, ……… tu y el, …………. nada mas-.dijo una voz cantarina dentro de su cabeza.

-¿y?-, no es que haya nada entre nosotros, solo somos amigo, que puede pasar, solo somos DOS AMIGOS. Esto último lo dijo en voz alta, cualquiera diría que se quería convencer a ella misma.

-Nada, que puede pasar- contesto la voz, para continuar diciendo,- si no tomamos en cuenta que el "solo amigo" es horrorosamente guapo, inteligente, en últimas fechas no pierde oportunidad para coquetear contigo……

-DE DONDE SALIO ESO- casi grito

-Estoy hablando sola de vuelta-dijo sentándose en la cama.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La brisa soplaba por la ciudad de Rivendel, por uno de los senderos que conducían al palacio se podía encontrar al señor de la ciudad caminando majestuosamente, su expresión era la de alguien profundamente absorto en sus pensamientos, los diferentes grupos habían salido hace dos días, y no se esperaba noticias de ellos en meses.

Lord Elrond no se dio cuenta cuando Gandalf se le unió.

-Si hablarlo te sirve de algo- dijo el mago

-Disculpa, dijo el elfo, no te sentí- ¿decías?

-Lo que sea que te trae tan preocupado, si te sirve de algo hablarlo con alguien, tu sabes que puedes contar con mi discreción-.

-Gracias, en realidad no es nada, bueno nada concreto-.

-¿Es sobre los "pasos"?-.

-No-

Gandalf no insistió mas. Continuaron caminando por la ciudad, ya casi para llegar al palacio Elrond dijo.

-¿No se te hace raro que Legolas haya preferido ir a ver a Aragón que a su padre, cualquiera pensaría que su prioridad es poner en aviso a su reino.-

-Su estancia en Rivendel es solo para enseñar a los jóvenes arqueros, en señal de buena voluntad entre los reinos elfos-.

-No quiero pensar que hay algún problema entre el y su padre-.

-Despreocúpate, no creo que el motivo que mantiene el joven príncipe aquí sea una discrepancia con su padre-.

-Ahora soy yo el que te pregunta, ¿hay algo que me quieras decir?-.

-Nadie me ha dicho nada, por lo que nadie me ha dicho que no diga nada-, dijo el mago como cerciorándose de que no traicionaba la confianza de alguien.

Para este momento se encontraban en una de las terrazas del palacio, y la noche empezaba a caer.

-Por lo que me ha podido dar cuenta, el joven Legolas esta desarrollando cierto,….. como llamarlo …………… interés por la señorita Rodríguez.

Si Lord Elrond hubiera estado comiendo o tomando algo se hubiera atragantado.

-¿Estas insinuando que Legolas esta desarrollando algún tipo de sentimiento romántico hacia Diana, es imposible.

-¿Por qué imposible?-

-Desde que lo conozco las veces que lo he visto acompañado ha sido con alguna elfa extremadamente bella, nunca lo he visto interesarse por alguna que no se pueda considerar por lo menos,………. Perfecta., Y Diana, no es fea pero…… está muy lejos de considerarse una mujer hermosa menos si la comparamos con una elfa-.

-Legolas ha vivido una larga vida, todavía es joven, pero ya no es un niño. Y si, siempre se ha hecho acompañar por las elfas más hermosas, las más educadas, las más graciosas; pero nunca en todos estos años ha entablado una relación ni medianamente seria. ¿Quizás, y dijo quizás, ahora que parece que esta rompiendo el molde la cosa sea diferente?

-Se puede saber, dijo Elrond, ¿Cómo dejaste que los mandara juntos?-

-Nada es seguro, son suposiciones mías, igual es mi imaginación y solo han desarrollado una muy sólida amistad, además si queríamos que llegaran pronto a Gondor necesitábamos a Diana y su carro-.

-De todas formas, es muy peligroso, por ningún motivo debemos dejar que si hay algún tipo de interés progrese, por un lado no sabemos el rol que Diana jugara en el futuro con esto de Saruman, si Legolas llega a entregar su corazón y Diana tiene que partir de Tierra Media…………-

-Y no se puede hacer nada, no hay manera de alcanzarlos, ya han de haber pasado la frontera-

Lord Elrond ahora si estaba preocupado.

-Roguemos para que solo sea una muy buena amistad-, dijo mas para si mismo que para Gandalf.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER**: Este cuento esta basado en la obra de JRR Tolkien, a quien perteneces la mayoría de los personajes, yo solo estoy jugando un poco con ellos. _

**PROVICIONES**

**CAPITULO 6**

Una semana, eso era lo que Diana llevaba en camino, y si algo podía decir es que nunca en su vida había hecho un viaje tan perfecto, los paisajes eran hermosísimos, y la compañía inigualable, aunque si se podía decir que estaba un poco cansada, ya que no tenía quien le ayudara a manejar.

Sin haberlo planeado se habían instalado en una rutina la cual consistía en caminar durante todo el día, en cuanto empezaba a caer la tarde se detenían y entre los tres elfos armaban el campamento, lo cual no era tan difícil como se suponía debía ser, ya que lo que en otro momento hubiera llevado una gran cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo, prender un fuego, buscar y preparar la cena, gracias a la tecnología, se había convertido en algo rápido, lo que les daba tiempo para estirar las piernas, después los tres se acostaban a dormir, mientras que uno hacia guardia, Diana nunca hacia guardia y dormía adentro del carro, mientras que los elfos lo hacían afuera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elladan se encontraba perdido en su pensamientos mirando la fogata, al otro día llegarían a el Bosque de la Dama, mientras que su hermano, Legolas y Diana conversaban sobre lo que creían que podían encontrar.

-Un peso por tus pensamientos- dijo Diana

-¿Qué?-

-Elladan, un peso por tus pensamientos, es una frase de mi tierra, ¿Qué te tiene tan callado?-

-¿Sabes todo el tiempo de mi vida que he dedicado a prender fogatas, en los festivales anuales hay concursos que consisten en prender fuegos, incluso es una de las cosas que separan a los niños elfos de los adultos, …….. y llegas con esa cajita llena de palitos y ¡puf, ya esta.- su voz había sido monótona, solemne, mientras hablaba el elfo había continuado viendo el fuego, de hecho no había apartado la vista de la fogata durante todo su discurso.

Diana en realidad no sabia que hacer, ni como tomar todo lo que Elladan le había dicho, no sabía si la estaban acusando, halagando o ¿que?.

De pronto el elfo se levanto y muy seriamente se acerco a Diana, su cara era una mascara que no reflejaba emoción alguna, después de algunos momentos frente a la muchacha, la cual ya estaba realmente nerviosa, Elladan rompió en la mas grande y hermosa de las sonrisas a la vez que rompiendo todo el protocolo y costumbre de los elfos abrazo a Diana y entre risas le dijo –No se como le vas a hacer pero no quiero tener que volver a salir de campamento sin esas cajitas jamás en mi vida, y mira que son inmortal-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-La dama esto, la dama aquello, la dama esto otro, que si la sabiduría de la dama, que si la belleza de la dama, que si el reino de la dama, ……. Si vuelvo a oír algo mas de la famosa dama me voy a convertir en asesina de elfas- estos pensamientos, y otros mas, que incluían como matar a la dama y de pasada a los tres bobos (hacia rato que habían dejado de ser elfos) que traía, acompañaban a Diana el último día de trayecto.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, (como evitar oír hablar de la dama) que no se dio cuanta cuanto la vegetación se volvió mas densa, llegando al grado en que le fue imposible avanzar.

-¿Y ahora por donde?- pregunto

-Ahora esperamos a que alguna brigada del reino venga por nosotros y nos permita entrar-

-¿Cómo que esperamos a que vengan por nosotros y nos permita entrar, es como aduana, ¿no podemos llegar, así nomás?-

-Me temo que al reino de la dama no se puede nada mas entrar, comento Elrohir, por principio nadie sabe realmente llegar, estos bosques son sus dominios y solo los que viven en el lo conocen-

-Será mejor que nos bajemos, no creo que nos reconozcan aquí adentro- dijo Legolas.

No habían terminado de abrir las puertas del carro cuando un grupo de elfos los tenían rodeados, tan rápido y sigilosamente habían aparecido que Diana no pudo evitar gritar al verlos.

-No se asusten- dijo un elfo en su lengua natal, Diana fue capaz de entenderle solo gracias a sus clases, -la Dama los espera y nos mando para que los guiáramos-.

-Y dale con la dama-

El camino no fue largo, de hecho luego se entero que para cuando se vieron inhabilitados para continuar en el carro ya tenían varias horas dentro del reino de Lothlóriel.

Llevaban aproximadamente dos horas caminando, Diana sabia que se estaban dirigiendo al corazón mismo del bosque, la vegetación era cada vez mas tupida, ¡y los árboles, árboles centenarios franqueaban su camino, tan altos que le era imposible ver las copas, y tan frondosos que impedían incluso el paso de la luz.

En algún momento todo se empezó a organizar, árboles, veredas, incluso la luz del sol, tan escasa momentos antes empezó a tener cierto orden, Diana pudo darse cuenta de los pequeños cambios que anunciaban que estaban cerca de llegar pues los elfos que los habían "recibido" no parecían tener intenciones de hablar en la lengua común o en la lengua que hablaban los elfos de Rivendel y para colmo habían acaparado la atención de sus tres acompañantes.

De pronto Diana sintió que estaba en el paraíso, y si esto no era el paraíso era la entrada, a diferencia de Rivendel donde la naturaleza y la ciudad se mezclaban de manera perfecta aquí la naturaleza hacia la ciudad.

El grupo fue conducido a través de una majestuosa escalera, Diana tuvo la leve sospecha de que nunca sabría si franqueada o creada por las mismas ramas de los árboles, hacía una explanada en donde los esperaban mas elfos.

Fue entonces que Diana vio a Galadriel, la Dama de Lóriel la mujer más hermosa que Diana hubiera visto en toda su vida su belleza era indescriptible y la paz y sabiduría que emanaba de su persona era tal que incluso el mas cerrado lo percibía.

-Con razón estos no dejaban de hablar de ella-, pensó Diana, -esta le mueve el piso asta al mas definido-

-Gracias, nunca me habían dando un cumplido de tal naturaleza- Diana oyó una voz en su cabeza.

Legolas vio como a Diana se le abrían los ojos, el sabía que lo mas probable es que la Dama le estuviera dando la bienvenida al bosque, pero ¿Qué le estaba diciendo, ¿porque se había puesto roja?.

-¿PERDÓN,- pensó Diana, - ahora si estoy volviéndome loca de adeveras, estoy oyendo voces, diferentes voces, no solo la mía-.

-No Diana Rodríguez, no te estas volviendo loca, veo que tus compañeros me dejaron una sorpresa para ti, soy Galadriel, la Dama del Bosque, bienvenida-.

-¡Estas en mi cabeza, telepatía estilo Hombres X, o los Hombres del Mañana -

-No conozco a los Hombres X ni a los Hombres del Mañana, tampoco se que es telepatía, pero si, estoy en tu cabeza y puedo ver en tu corazón-.

-Bienvenidos- dijo en voz alta Galadriel, -es un placer tener visitantes de otros reinos aunque el motivo que los acerca sean de preocupación-

-Es temprano, vallan refrésquense y descansen durante la cena conversaremos-.

Dicho esto Diana fue conducida a un "cuarto" en la base de uno de los árboles, donde no solo le esperaba una deliciosa cama, también una muy necesaria tina llena de agua.

Horas mas tarde ya descansados se juntaron en lo que parecía una sala privada, -es increíble como pueden hacer espacios privados dentro de los mismos árboles- no había mas de 10 personas contándolos a ellos.

-He decidido que tengamos una cena privada, así podremos tratar el tema que los trae por aquí, he incluido a Ridhei jefe del ejercito de este reino, Abedon y Coleb dos de los elfos de mas edad y concejeros de la ciudad de Caras Galadon y Celeborn mi marido.-

Después de las presentaciones se dedicaron a poner al día sobre los acontecimientos en Rivendel y las sospechas de Lord Elrond y Gandalf, las exclamaciones fueron muchas, las caras de asombro y la incredulidad, sobre todo ante los avances que la raza de los hombres había alcanzado en la otra "Tierra" no se dejaron esperar, pero al final concluyeron en la importancia de mantener a Saruman dentro de la torre.

-Mucho se ha hablado de lo que te trajo a Tierra Media, tengo que reconocer que me intrigas aunque conozco a la raza de los hombres, por tu lugar de origen, eres un misterio- dijo la Dama a Diana,- me gustaría que te quedaras mas tiempo y me explicaras como es tu mundo, pero se que tanto tu como Legolas tiene la misión de llegar a Gondor, espero que en el futuro exista un tiempo en el que podamos conversar, Celeborn y yo le debemos una visita al Señor de Rivendel, desde la guerra del anillo no nos hemos vuelto a ver, ¡OH siempre es alguna sombra esparciéndose sobre Tierra Media la que hace que nos volvamos a ver!-

Después de eso la plática se volcó a temas menos preocupantes, logrando que la cena se convirtiera en una amena reunión. En algún momento de la noche Diana se paro a estirar las piernas, ante ella espacios robados a los árboles, o quizás, prestados por voluntad propia de la naturaleza a los elfos, daban lugar a una hermosa ciudad.

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto Elladan, -parece que estuvieras en otra parte-.

-Me estaba acordando de una casita que tuve en un árbol-

-¡Tuviste una casa sobre un árbol ¡ exclamo uno de los concejeros ¿y como era?-

-Era magnífica- contesto la muchacha perdiéndose en otros tiempos, -era la mejor casa sobre un árbol que se pueda haber-

-No lo dudo de que halla sido una gran casa, pero no creo que se compare con las de nuestro reino-

-Bueno, tal vez no era tan elaborada ni grande, pero era la mejor……….-

-Mi papá la construyó con sus manos, exclusivamente para mi durante un verano, en un árbol que mi abuelo había sembrado en la parte de atrás del jardín cuando compro la casa, muchos años antes de que yo naciera-

-Hay cosas, lugares, que los seres que poblamos estas tierras y las otras mas allá podemos considerar magnificas o únicas, el reino de Lothlóriel es una de esas maravillas en Tierra Media, pocos lo han visto, y aquellos afortunados no pueden dejar de alabar su grandeza, pero te puedo asegurar que ninguna construcción en este reino va a ser jamás tan grande ni bella como tu casa del árbol querida Diana- Dicho esto la Dama del Bosque se levanto, dando por terminada la reunión.

Legolas acompaño a Diana a su cuarto, al otro día partirían rumbo al reino de Roham.

-Estas triste- dijo el príncipe.

-No,….. Bueno si,….. Solo un poco, lo que pasa es que me dio pena poner a todos tan serios, la cena estaba tan amena y luego yo salgo con nostalgias…..-

-No te preocupes, olvídalo, mejor trata de dormir, mañana nos espera una buena caminata antes de emprender camino rumbo a Roham-

-Me gustaría quedarme mas tiempo aquí, se respira tanta paz-

-Después, cuando todo esto halla pasado igual y nos podemos quedar una temporada-

-Eso me gustaría- contesto la muchacha.

-¡A dormir ¡ voy a pedir unas pocas de provisiones y yo también me retiro a descansar,-buenas noche- y dándole un beso en la frente se fue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas se encontraba en camino hacia "la cocina" cuando oyó una voz que le llamaba.

La Dama lo esperaba.

Legolas llegó al jardín privado de la Dama casi inmediatamente, en el centro se encontraba el famoso espejo de agua, en el cual mas de un sabio habían buscado respuesta a sus preguntas.

-¿Deseas saber algo el Príncipe Legolas de los Bosques Negros?-

-No-

-¿Nada oprime tu corazón o carcome tu mente?-

-Muchas cosas carcomen mi mente y mi corazón aunque no esta oprimido se que es muy probable que en un futuro lo este-. Dijo pensando en Diana.

-Pocos seres afrontan lo que puede ser un futuro con el corazón roto con la valentía que tu demuestras hijo de Thranduil, los seres en este mundo han derramado su sangre por poder, han perseguido lo mas hermoso, se han inclinado ante lo sublime, pero tu Legolas, príncipe de los Bosques Negros has abierto y entregado tu corazón no a lo mas hermoso, sublime o etéreo, lo has entregado sin ninguna razón, simplemente porque tu corazón no te ha pedido permiso, no trates de buscar justificantes, lo hecho, hecho esta, solo te pido que nunca olvides que nada esta escrito sobre piedra, ahí tienes a Aragón, hijo de Arathórn el cual burlo no solo el destierro, y la guerra, también la propia muerte y varias veces, sabía que tenia porque luchar y lo hizo, en ti esta la elección joven príncipe -.

-Gracias, sus palabras me brindan lo que mas necesito en estos momentos. Mas que consuelo, esperanza-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Diana y Legolas se despidieron de los gemelos, los cuales ese día empezaban su tarea de buscar respuestas dentro de la tradición de Lothlóriel.

El camino de regreso se le hizo a Diana mucho mas corto, quizá porque ya lo conocía, quizá porque esta vez iba platicando con Legolas.

El príncipe no había dormido bien, su charla con la Dama lo había dejado inquieto, por primera vez desde que esta aventura empezara se había visto obligado a aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Diana, ese había sido su secreto, nadie, incluso la misma Diana lo sabia, pues era conciente que en el momento en se supiera tratarían de separarlos. –Y lo más probable es que lo logren- dijo en voz alta.

-Legolas, tengo la ligera sospecha de que no has escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que te he dicho-

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?-

-Si nos ponemos a analizar que te estaba comentando de lo imponente de los árboles, y de cómo parece que en cualquier momento van a hablar…… tu "y lo mas probable es que lo logren" me indica que no me estas prestando N A D A de atención-

-Si nos sobra tiempo te voy a llevar a conocer a un par de Ents- dijo mientras hacia acopio de todo su autocontrol para no pasarle el brazo por los hombros.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo se encontraba exactamente como lo habían dejado, después de acomodar los víveres que les habían dando emprendieron su camino al reino de Roham.

El día había estado muy agradable, Legolas había propuesto que se detuvieran a acampar en las márgenes de un río no muy lejos de donde se encontraban en vez de caminar hasta que la tarde cayera como acostumbraban.

Tan absortos iban en la plática que no se dieron cuenta cuando el clima empezó a cambiar, fue cuando el cielo se torno gris que fueron concientes de que una tormenta se acercaba, y por la rapidez con la que el cielo estaba pasando de gris a negro iba a ser una tormenta espectacular.

Legolas estaba pensando en el mejor lugar para guarecerse, aunque estuvieran adentro del carro, sabia que tenia que ser en algún lugar donde la tierra estuviera firme y en donde no hubiera peligro de deslave, por suerte todavía se podía ver, solo tenían que llegar a una formación de rocas, que en algún momento se dice fue un templo de alguna raza ya extinta y que se encontraba mas adelante, la cual les ofrecería un techo mientras pasaba la tormenta, y si la memoria no le fallaba, era lo suficientemente alto como para permitirles meter el carro.

No bien habían llegado a donde pasarían la noche la tormenta arreció a tal grado que era imposible ver mas allá de un par de metros.

-Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo- comento el elfo bajándose del carro.

-Es igual a la otra- dijo Diana.

-¿A que otra?- dijo Legolas confundido al no entender a la muchacha.

-La tormenta, es igual a la que me trajo a Tierra Media-

-¿Estas segura, es una tormenta espectacular, pero puede que solo sea eso, una lluvia muy fuerte-, dijo el elfo tratando de restarle importancia al ver lo nerviosa que Diana se había puesto de pronto.

-Estoy segura, los rayos son iguales, eso me llamo mucho la tención la primera vez, los rayos parecían no tocar el suelo, sino que se abren en el cielo como,…..como abrazando las nubes,…….. Como enjaulando la tierra, no se como explicarlo, pero son los mismo- Diana trataba con todas sus fuerzas de hacerse entender, nunca en su vida le había tenido miedo a una tormenta, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

-Esta utilizando uno de los "pasos" de los que habla Gandalf y Elrond-

-No hay que sacar conclusiones, mientras este lloviendo no podemos hacer nada- dijo el elfo tratando de calmar a Diana a la vez que, ahora si, le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros, y como aquella vez en Rivendel la acercaba a su pecho.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde que la tormenta arreció parecía que era de noche, pero por el tiempo que había pasado tanto Legolas como Diana sabían que en realidad ya era de noche, habían encendido una fogata y se encontraban sentados uno enseguida del otro recargados en una de las grandes rocas que les servían de refugio.

-He de parecer anuncio-, pensó Diana, -guarecida de la lluvia debajo de unas rocas gigante con una fogata enfrente, un hummer sucio de fondo y un espécimen masculino de película al lado, en cualquier momento alguien va a gritar ¡CORTE Y QUEDA!-

-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?- pregunto el elfo.

Diana se recargo mas a Legolas, a la vez que le lanzo una mirada que hizo que el estomago del elfo brincara.

Eso fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

Al rato, ya con su estomago en su lugar, Legolas decidió que era hora de dormir, el día había sido muy largo, y la tormenta no tenia trazas de aminorar, avivaría el fuego y…. algo le impedía levantarse, mas que algo alguien.

-Diana- nada

-Diana-

Diana se encontraba placidamente dormida con Legolas de almohada.

-Diana- volvió a decir el elfo a la vez que la movía un poco semi-despertándola.

-Se que estas despierta-

-hum, hum-

-Es hora de dormir-

-hum, hum-

-¿Eso quiere decir si?

-hum-

-¿Entonces?-

-toi mu agustu-

Después de semejante conversación y dándose por vencido Legolas se acomodo lo mejor que pudo, le dio un beso en la frente a Diana, a la vez que tapaba a Diana y se tapaba el mismo con su capa y se dispuso a dormir.

-Buenas noches princesa-

NOTA: _Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me han mandado, me encanta saber que les esta gustando y por esperarme (ya se que no estoy actualizando cada semana como era mi intención original), por otro lado me he dado cuenta que son un poco regionalista para escribir (y eso que lo trato de evitar, porque si no, no me entiende nadie)y que hay palabras o frases que no quedan claras, con confianza díganme que no entienden y aquí empezamos a hacer un diccionario norte de México-Español, Español-norte de México._

_Platica.- conversación entre dos personas o mas._


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER**: Este cuento esta basado en la obra de JRR Tolkien, a quien perteneces la mayoría de los personajes, yo solo estoy jugando un poco con ellos. _

**PROVICIONES**

**CAPITULO 7**

Podía escuchar que todavía estaba lloviendo, pero sin la fuerza de la noche anterior, ahora mas bien sonaba como lluvia de primavera, y ella estaba muy cómoda, de hecho podía pasarse así el resto del día, y como según ella, no tenía nada a que levantase decidió que de hecho no lo iba a hacer, así que se acurruco mas.

- ¿Desde cuando duermo en el suelo?-

-¡Legolas!- pensó, -me dormí con Legolas-

Después trato de moverse pero…….

-¡Huch, creo que me dormí con Legolas de almohada- Diana se enderezó un poco para ver como se encontraban, por lo visto en algún momento de la noche había decidido que su acompañante era la mejor almohada en existencia del mercado, pues estaba digamos que literalmente sobre el. El elfo dormía con lo ojos semi cerrados, podía pensarse que estaba despierto, pero su respiración decía otra cosa.

-Todo lo que tengo que hacer es moverme un poquito y ……- pensó mientras que una sonrisa traviesa le atravesaba el rostro.

-¿Te atreverías a besarlo?- le pregunto una voz en su interior.

-Esta dormido, igual y ni se entera- contesto

-¿y si despierta?-

-Solo me tengo que mover un poquito, ¿no me digas que no vale la pena el riesgo, solo velo, por favor, que acaso estas ciega-

-Diana, no es correcto andar besando gente dormida- dijo su voz interna mas severamente.

-Un besito chiquitito-

-No es correcto-

-¡Me estas empezando a caer mal¡, Si me quieres convencer de no aproveche la oportunidad y lo bese vas a tener que salir con algún otro argumento porque no me estas convenciendo y es ahora o nunca-

-¿! Aliento mañanero ¡?-

-¡TE ODIO, definitivo-.

Después de pelearse con su conciencia y decidir que no estaban en buenos términos, e innegablemente despierta decidió que lo mejor era levantarse, -la tentación era demasiada-.

No se había sentado cuando Legolas despertó.

-Creo que vamos a tener que utilizar la hornilla de gas, no creo que haya algo seco como para hacer una fogata, y no se tu pero yo tengo hambre- dijo Diana mientras veía como la lluvia seguía cayendo.

-Buena idea, yo también me muero de hambre, espero que esto no continué mucho, no me gustaría que nos tuviéramos que detener mucho tiempo aquí-.

La lluvia continúo durante toda la mañana, y tanto Diana como Legolas misteriosamente olvidaron hacer cualquier comentario respecto a la noche anterior.

-¿Cuanto tiempo crees que tardemos en llegar a Roham?-

-Un día a lo mucho, si no fuera por la lluvia ya casi hubiéramos llegado-

-Va a ser una visita de doctor como la que le hicimos a la Galadriel o nos vamos a quedar mas tiempo-

-¿Visita de doctor?-

-Tú sabes rápida-

-¿Cómo rápida, recuerda que soy elfo, nunca he necesitado de un sanador?-

Lo estaba haciendo otra vez, se estaba haciendo el que no entendía, la quería hacer enojar, en Rivendel durante sus paseos era una de sus actividades favoritas, pero no lo iba a lograr, no importa que tanto se hiciera el que no entendía de que le estaba hablando no se iba a enojar, así le tuviera que explicar todo como si fuera un niño de dos años ¡NO SE IBA A ENOJAR¡

-Ya te estas enojando- dijo su voz interior

-Todavía estoy enojada contigo- le contesto a su conciencia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por suerte la lluvia ceso pronto y pudieron seguir su camino, tal como había dicho Legolas un día después se encontraban a las puertas de la ciudad de Roham.

Al igual que en Loriel al llegar a las puertas de la ciudad de bajaron del carro y esperaron a que alguien llegara, pues por mas gente que ella fuera, por lo que sabia, esta gente solo sabia de caballos.

No tardaron en llegar seis hombres en los caballos mas hermosos que hubiera visto, Diana no sabía mucho de caballos, pero no se necesitaba ser un experto para darse cuenta de que esos animales era de concurso.

Los hombres a caballo se acercaron de manera amenazadora, por un momento Diana se acordó de tres elfos en la misma actitud, nada mas que en ves de arcos esta vez lo que le apuntaban eran espadas.

-¿Quienes son, y que negocios los trae a la ciudad?

-Son Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, rey de los elfos del Bosque Negro de Norte y la dama es Diana Rodríguez, venimos por ordenes del Lord Elrond Señor de Rivendel y Gandalf el Blanco para darle un mensaje a su rey-

-¿y que es eso?- dijo uno de los jinetes apuntando al hummer.

-digamos que es mi caballo- dijo Diana hablando por primera vez.

Ante esa respuesta los jinetes se empezaron a reír a la vez que murmuraban entre si, era obvio que no le habían creído, y que se estaban burlando de ella, pero lo que mas hizo enojar a Diana fue cuando el jinete que había hablado hizo como si ella no existiera y pregunto.

-Príncipe, ¿Qué es eso de donde se bajaron?-

-Como la dama dijo, es en lo que viajamos- dijo el elfo mas serio.

-magia seguramente-, murmuro el jinete -dicen que vienen de parte de Gandalf el Blanco ¿No?-

- acompáñenos, los llevaremos ante el rey-

No se tenia que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que para ellos Diana era algo así como un ….. Adorno…..

-Y yo que creí que eran solo las construcciones y la ropa, pura nada, estos viven en la época medieval, lo único que falta es que me pidan que me retire porque la conversación va a ser de hombres, ya verán cuando vean lo que mis cosas pueden hacer, pero pura nada que se los presto, bola de machistas, lastima de caballos ……- comenzó a decir Diana para si.

-Cálmate, ya veras que esto pasa rápido- dijo Legolas,-

-¿Todas las ciudades de los hombres son así, dijo, las mujeres son un cero a la izquierda?-

-No, Gondor es muy diferente, digamos que la gente es mas abierta a lo nuevo, además, las mujeres no son un cero a la izquierda, como dices, lo que pasa es que no es normal ver a una mujer viajando, la lógica les dice que yo te vengo cuidando-

La respuesta no convenció a Diana, pero no volvió a hablar.

Después de eso siguieron caminando en compañía de los jinetes rumbo a lo que se notaba era la construcción principal.

Esta era la primera ciudad de hombres que Diana visitaba en Tierra Media.

Inmediatamente pudo darse cuenta del cambio de situación, aquí era a Legolas al que volteaban a ver, el que levantaba sospechas, no ella, el era el forastero, el de otra raza.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando fue conducida a un gran salón, -tengo que estar mas atenta- pensó,- así no voy a llegar a ningún lado-.

El salón era largo y de techos altos, al final se encontraba lo que claramente era el trono, y sentado en el se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, sus vestiduras no dejaban duda de quien era, era el rey de Roham y era un rey guerrero.

-en cualquier momento me va a brincar Merlín por algún lado, esto parece sacado de película-

No bien habían entrado el rey se levantó de su trono y con voz potente dijo.

-¡Legolas! ¿Qué trae a un elfo de los bosque a las llanuras de Roham?- a la vez que se acercaba para darle un caluroso saludo al elfo, y mirando a sus hombres dijo –Pocos guerreros tan valientes como este elfo, yo tengo el honor de haber peleado junto a el en la guerra del anillo, ahora ustedes pueden decir que lo han conocido-.

Diana sintió como los hombres que los habían encaminado cambiaban su postura ante el elfo, las miradas que antes habían estado llenas de desconfianza se habían transformado en respeto y admiración.

-Mas les vale- pensó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cena llevaba horas, Diana estaba realmente aburrida, así que se puso a repasar lo que había pasado desde su llegada a Roham. Después de los saludos reglamentarios y de que se tomaran un tiempo para refrescarse Legolas prosiguió en contarle al rey que los había traído a Roham, demás esta decir que el momento que mas disfruto de la tarde fue cuando Legolas explico que ella venia de otra "Tierra" y que los artefactos que traía si eran lo que ella decía, bueno ese momento y cuando metió su carro a la ciudadela, la cara que habían puesto los "simpáticos" que los habían recibido era suficiente para que ella fuera muy, muy pero muy feliz.

Después de eso se había ido a arreglar para la cena, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró un hermosísimo vestido esperándola en su cuarto, de no haber sido por lo espectacular de la prenda se hubiera quedado con su ropa, presentarse con sus pantalones de mezclilla a la cena le hacia cosquillas, todo con tal de hacer enojar a esa bola de nerthendales (no ofensa al hombre del nerthendal), pero el vestido era en si una obra de arte, parecía sacado de museo nunca en su vida tendría otra oportunidad de ponerse una prenda así –definitivamente, estoy en la "dimensión-Tierra Media-desconocida" y estos se quedaron en la época medieval, Lady Diana de la otra Tierra ahí te voy.-

Pero en estos momentos Lady Diana de la Otra Tierra, estaba muy, muy muy aburrida, toda la noche no habían hecho otra cosa que hablar de batallas y tácticas de guerra, al principio le había interesado, sobretodo cuando le explicaban sobre las diferentes bestias que habitaban Tierra Media, pero como no entendía la mitad de lo que decían y ya le daba pena estar interrumpiendo cada rato para que le explicaran……….decidió hacerle honor al jarrón del vino.

-Estoy o no estoy borracha- pensó

-Solo un poquito, muy poquito- le contesto su de vuelta gran amiga conciencia.

-¿y si me salgo?- pensó, -no creo que se den cuenta, si las clases de Rivendel y la memoria no me fallan aun les faltan muchas guerras por presumirse-

Y sin mas ni mas Diana se dirigió fuera del salón.

Diana camino sin rumbo por un rato, entrando y saliendo a diferentes terrazas y salones, de pronto se vio en una terraza que daba hacia el resto de la ciudadela, la noche estaba estrellada, a lo lejos se podían ver las diferentes construcciones de madera, fogatas encendidas en las cabañas, los caminos de tierra, los animales a lo lejos.

-¿Hace cuanto que no bailo?-dijo

-Tengo ganas de bailar-

-¿Que música queda bailar aquí?- después de pensar un rato dijo.

-!CLANNAD¡¡¡-

Diana corrió hasta llegar a su cuarto, dentro de su borrachera pudo recordar que en la tarde había bajado su laptop.

Muy solemnemente prendió su computadora y se puso a oír música celta a la ves que empezaba a bailar según ella como se bailaba en la edad media.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas buscó a Diana con la mirada, varias veces recorrió el salón pero nada, Diana no se encontraba en la cena.

La desaparición de Diana no le gusto al príncipe, la muchacha no conocida la ciudad ni las costumbres de este reino, y aunque nobles y valientes era obvio que distaban mucho de los hombres que Diana frecuentaba.

En cuanto pudo Legolas se retiro de la cena y se puso a buscar a su compañera de viaje, depuse de casi una hora Legolas escucho algo que parecía música, venia del cuarto de la muchacha, después de agradecer a los dioses el tener tan buen oído se encamino hacia el cuarto de Diana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El elfo toco varias veces antes de entrar, ya que nadie le contestaba.

Diana estaba bailando, perdida en otro mundo.

-Diana, por que no me avisaste cuando dejaste la cena, estaba preocupado- dijo el elfo en tono de reproche

Diana volteo a ver al elfo y muy seriamente dijo.

-Mi nombre es Lady Marian, no Diana- a la vez que hacia una caravana y se ponía a bailar de vuelta.

-¿Qué?-

-Mi nombre es Lady Marian y tu eres Robin Hood- dijo a la vez que rodeaba al príncipe caminando.

-¿Cuánto tomaste?-

-Poquito, ¿Por qué?- dijo manera coqueta.

-Estas tomada, será mejor que te acuestes-

-¿Qué tal si me invitas a bailar?- dijo ignorando por completo lo que Legolas había dicho.

-Diana-

-Marian, Lady Marian-, dijo apuntándose ella misma, -y tu eres Robin Hood- y luego a Legolas con el dedo a vez que decía los nombre muy lentamente.

Después de hacer otra dizque caravana Diana se puso a bailar, viendo Legolas que no iba a llegar muy lejos decidió seguirle la corriente por un rato en lo que lograba que se durmiera.

-¿Por qué Lady Marian?

-Porque tu eres Robin, aunque nunca en mi vida habia visto un Robin tan güero ni con el pelo largo, casi siempre tienen el pelo negro, bueno Kevin Coster lo tenia castaño, pero así tan tan TAAN rubio como tu nunca- mientras decía eso había dejado de "bailar" y se había puesto a jugar con el cabello del elfo, - pero igual y eres Robin Hood versión siglo XXI, de no ser por el pelo güero…. , traes arco, espada, vives en el bosque, eres príncipe, no de los ladrones pero príncipe, usas las botas por arriba de los pantalones, ……sip definitivamente eres Robin Hood,- esto último lo dijo en todo por demás solemne, como si estuviera convenciendo a un jurado- así que…………………..OBVIO YO SOY LADY MARIAN.-

Legolas no había entendido nada del monologo que Diana había dicho, y la verdad tampoco le preocupaba, lo único que le importaba era seguirle el juego, esta faceta "Diana tomada" le estaba cayendo muy bien, aunque no le entendiera.

-¿Me permitiría la dama la siguiente pieza?- dijo por fin el elfo.

- Será un placer- contesto.

Después de eso Diana y Legolas se pusieron a bailar, el elfo bailaba con la gracia de los de su raza, siguiendo el compás de la música, aunque esta le fuera desconocida, por su parte Diana solo se dejaba llevar.

Después de un rato Legolas le tomo el ritmo a una canción y se puso a dar vueltas, Diana paro en seco.

-Estoy mareada, quiero devolver-

Rápidamente Legolas la llevo hasta la cama en donde se sentaron.

Diana no dejaba de pensar,-quiero devolver, lo voy a ensuciar si devuelvo, quiero devolver,- una y otra vez, hasta que se quedo dormida.

Legolas al ver que la muchacha se había dormido prosiguió a quitarle los zapatos y acostarla en la cama.

-Y si la beso- pensó, - esta dormida-

-¿Quieres que no se acuerda de el primer beso que le des?- le dijo su voz interior.

-No, pero mañana nada mas averigüe quien es Robin Hood y Marian….-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana se encontraba en el salón principal, una doncella la había despertado casi a la hora de la comida, y le había explicado que Legolas y el rey habían salido a dar una vuelta a caballo por la ciudad y de que el elfo había dejado ordenes de que no la molestaran, pero pronto regresarían y la mujer había decidió despertarla, decir que estaba preocupada por haber desobedecido las ordenes de Legolas era poco, pero Diana la tranquilizo y le agradeció que la hubiera despertado.

Legolas la encontró frente a un plato con fruta, decir que Diana veía a la fruta como si la fueran a atacar era poco.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Miserable-, contesto la muchacha, -¿Por qué me dejaste tomar tanto?-

-Creo que no me pediste permiso- contesto el elfo

-Esa no es respuesta- dijo Diana enojada, de hecho Diana estaba muy enojada, había tomado sin ton ni son la noche anterior y en estos momentos hasta los pasos del elfo la ofendían.

Legolas se sentó frente a ella en la mesa, estaba gozando cada momento, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, y muy seriamente le dijo.

-Tenia mas sentido lo que decías anoche-

-¿Qué dije anoche?- dijo Diana preocupada a la vez que levantaba rápidamente la cabeza, lo cual no fue buena idea.

-Nada-

- ¿L E G O L A S, que dije anoche que tiene mas sentido de lo que estoy diciendo ahora?-

-Nada, solo fue un decir- dijo el elfo de manera sospechosa.

-NO me vas a hacer enojar-

-Será mejor que comas algo y luego te recuestes, por lo visto no te cae bien tomar de mas- dijo a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta ignorando las últimas palabras de la muchacha que estaba a punto de estallar de coraje.

-¿Por siento?- dijo casi en la puerta, ¿Quién es Robin Hood?-


	8. Chapter 8

**_NOTA: Muchas, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me han mandado comentarios, sobretodo a aquellas que me han mandado mas de uno, quisiera disculparme por no haber actualizado antes esta historia, de hecho tengo varias semanas con este capítulo semi-escrito pero la verdad no me gustaba como quedaba, así que lo he estado cambie y cambie y se me fue yendo el tiempo, espero que les guste, espero volver a actualizar para el siguiente fin de semana. _**

_**De vuelta muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic.**_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Este cuento esta basado en la obra de JRR Tolkien, a quien perteneces la mayoría de los personajes, yo solo estoy jugando un poco con ellos. _

**PROVICIONES**

**CAPITULO 8**

Llevaban todo el día de camino y todavía les quedaba uno mas, si bien la despedida en Rohan había sido completamente diferente al recibimiento que tuvieron, no negaba que agradecía el haber partido, entre los "simpáticos" de la llegada y la borrachera que se había puesto no podía decir que guardaba "gratos" momentos de la ciudad, eso sin contar la profunda platica sobre "QUIEN ES ROBIN HOOD", todavía no podía creer que había terminado contando la historia "Del Príncipe de los Ladrones" en el salón principal durante la cena de despedida que les ofrecieron (con lo que me gusta hablar en publico).

Definitivamente la visita a Rohan no era su mejor experiencia en Tierra Media, talvez en un futuro, en otras circunstancias. Estos y otros pensamientos ocupaban la cabeza de Diana.

Legolas también se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, hacia mucho que no veía a Aragon y realmente tenia muchas ganas de reencontrarse con su amigo, pero por otro lado sabía que conociendo al ahora rey como lo conocía este se iba a darse cuenta inmediatamente de sus sentimientos hacia Diana y no creía estar preparado para tener esa conversación con absolutamente nadie.

-¿No te gustaría aprender a conducir?-

-¿Conducir, yo?-

-Si, ¿no te gustaría, se supone que en Gondor nos vamos a estar mas tiempo, ¿no te gustaría aprender, así me puedes ayudar de regreso-

-¿Estas cansada?-

-No, no es por eso, bueno si estoy un poco cansada, yo creo que seria bueno ir viendo donde vamos a pasar la noche, pero te preguntaba porque seria bueno que alguien mas supiera conducir-

-Acepto, cuando lleguemos a la ciudad podemos empezar con mis clases de manejo y tu puedes retomar tus clases de equitación-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Se detuvieron en una formación rocosa, a los pies de una gran cordillera que dominaba el paisaje, Legolas le había dicho que al final de la cordillera se encontraba la ciudad de Minas Tirith, la ciudad blanca, Diana no sabía que pensar, todo era tan literal en Tierra Media, la Dama de Bosque era todo lo que le habían dicho y mas, en hermosura y sabiduría y vivía realmente en el fondo de un bosque, Rohan era el reino de los caballos y en verdad lo era, ni quien lo dudara, y ahora iban a la ciudad blanca, ¿seria acaso una ciudad sin color, o donde predominaba el blanco? Definitivamente lo que fuera iba a ser una sorpresa.

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto Legolas.

-En Minas Tirith, cuéntame mas sobre la ciudad, y sobre tu amigo el rey, ya quiero llegar, Lord Elrond realmente extraña a Arwen, ¿a de se difícil que no tener a su única hija junto a el, me platicó tanto de ella que siento que la conozco-.

-Ven- le dijo el elfo indicándole que se sentara junto a el.

Diana no espero a que le dijeran dos veces, realmente estaba muy cansada, nunca había tenido buena resaca, si es que algo así existe, y eso aunado a haber manejado todo el día la había dejado molida.

Que mejor manera de descansar que recostada junto a su adorado tormento escuchándolo hablar.

No bien Diana se había sentado junto al elfo, este paso su brazo sobre sus hombros y la acerco hacia si de manera por demás protectora.

Lo que Diana no veía, es que si bien por un lado Legolas la tenia abrazada, por el otro mantenía su espada desenfundada y su arco a la mano.

Algo pasaba, el elfo lo podía sentir, y no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, la noche gritaba dolor y muerte, lo único que podía hacer era proteger a Diana, por un momento había pensado sugerir dormir dentro del automóvil, pero eso pondría a la muchacha sobre aviso, lo que no serviría de nada, tan solo evitaría que descansara, así que había decidido hacer guardia toda la noche, si veía que algo se acercaba entonces la despertaría.

Legolas sabía que le esperaba una larga noche.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Diana-

-Diana despierta, ya es de día-

Si algo no quería hacer la muchacha era precisamente despertar, hasta apenas unos minutos había estado soñando que se encontraba en su casa, toda su familia se encontraba reunida para la cena de navidad, el árbol decorado se encontraba en la sala, junto a una ventana que daba a la calle, sus sobrinos se encontraban unos bailando como en el último video de "ve tu a saber quien" otros preguntando cuanto faltaba para la cena o para abrir los regalos, y lo mejor de todo, Legolas se encontraba ahí, sentado junto a sus hermanos vestido como cualquier mortal, platicando mientras que ella ayudaba a poner la mesa……..

-Diana, tenemos que ponernos en marcha-

Diana no podía retener mas el sueño por mas que lo deseara, tenia que levantarse, había que llegar a Minas Tirith.

Después de levantar el campamento emprendieron el camino.

---------------------------------------------------------

Pasaba de medio día, hasta el momento había sido el peor día de todo el viaje, por un lado el sueño de la noche anterior, si tan solo las cosas pudieran ser así de simples, por el otro Legolas estaba raro, algo le preocupaba, casi no había hablado, si acaso, para darle indicaciones de por donde seguir.

-Detén el carro- la orden fue dada de pronto, en seco, no bien se había detenido el elfo se bajo del carro.

Tomando su arco y su espada le dijo a Diana.

-Voy a inspeccionar detrás de esos árboles, por nada te bajes de carro, regreso pronto-.

Diana no sabía que pensar, no sabía que pasaba, nunca había visto a Legolas así, algo debía de haber visto u oído que lo hizo reaccionar de esa manera.

-Condenados sentidos elficos. ¿Por qué no me dice que pasa?

Los minutos pasaron y Legolas no regresaba, Diana estaba cada vez mas nerviosa, nada le daba indicios de que podría estar pasando, no escuchaba ruidos o veía movimiento alguno, todas las historias que escucho en Rohan le volvieron a la mente, y si encontró lobos, o arañas o orcos, algo le pudo haber pasado, y ella en el carro sentada.

Tenía miedo, no había sentido tanto miedo desde que se había visto perdida, después de la tormenta que la había traído a Tierra Media.

Diana sabía que no se podía quedar en el carro, saco una navaja que estaba en la guantera del carro, -por precaución- se dijo, el puro hecho de abrirla puso todavía mas nerviosa a la muchacha que ya tenia los nervios de punta, después muy lentamente salio del carro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Siguió la misma ruta que Legolas había tomado, era una arbolada no muy grande, solo lo suficiente para impedir ver lo que había del otro lado.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Todo lo que Legolas escucho fue un grito que le helo la sangre, era Diana, rápido dejo lo que estaba haciendo y salio corriendo espada en mano hacia donde había escuchado a la muchacha.

La encontró parada a la orilla de la arboleda, estaba en shock, sus ojos llorosos recorrían los cuerpos sin vida que ahí se encontraban, el elfo se fue acercando lentamente, la escena era tan grotesca que no dudaba de que la muchacha no lo reconociera y lo atacara, incluso el que había vivido innumerables guerras no pudo no sentirse impactado ante la matanza que ahí se había llevado.

Legolas no dudaba que este ataque era lo que lo había mantenido en vela la noche anterior, no bien se habían acercado empezó a escuchar los lamentos de los árboles, es por eso que había pedido a Diana que se detuviera.

Había sido un ataque brutal, no quedaba duda de que habían sido orcos, todo indicaba que habían acabado con una pequeña familia de campesinos, lo mas probable es que ni siquiera hubieran tenido oportunidad de defenderse, había mujeres y niños entre los muertos.

Lo que hubiera dado para que Diana no hubiera visto esta escena.

-Diana-

-Diana soy yo, Legolas-

-¿Diana?-

La vos del elfo saco a Diana de su estado, la cual por segunda vez en fue conciente de que se encontraba rodeada de cuerpos, mas bien de pedazos de cuerpos, de gente que había sido asesinada de una manera brutal, esto fue demasiado para el estomago de la muchacha que en su vida había visto un cadáver.

Legolas sostuvo a Diana mientras esta devolvía lo poco que traía en estomago, después se llevo a la muchacha rumbo a la arbolada, su intención era llevarla al carro, el tenia que regresar a apilar los cadáveres para prenderles fuego, antes que los animales de rapiña llegaran.

A medio camino Diana se detuvo.

-¿Qué es eso, que pasó?- dijo todavía con la voz entrecortada.

-Todo indica que fue un ataque de orcos-

-¿Orcos, ¿cerca?-

-No, no, ya han de ir muy lejos, además no les gusta el sol-

-Pero…….. en la noche…. ¿Hay orcos por aquí?-

-No se, por eso tenemos que llegar a Minas Tirith lo mas pronto posible, de preferencia con sol, nada mas junto los cuerpos y nos vamos-

Para ese entonces estaban a la mitad de la arboleda, y los cuerpos ya no eran visibles, pensándola dos veces Legolas decidió que Diana se quedara ahí, estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no ver los cadáveres, pero en caso de que algo pasara podía llegar rápido.

-Voy contigo- dijo la muchacha con una nueva determinación en la voz.

-No-

-Entre dos va a ser más rápido-

-Diana no-

-Es la única manera de acabar pronto, ¿no vez, además no me quiero quedar sola, te puedo ayudar con algo,…….. Por favor…… no me quiero quedar sola-.

Mas que las palabras fue el todo de voz lo que le indico a Legolas que no podía dejar a Diana sola sentada en algún lugar, tenia que ponerla a hacer algo.

-Esta bien, me vas a ayudar, necesito que juntes toda la madera que encuentres y la vallas apilando en un mismo lugar-

-¿madera?-

-Los cuerpos se tienen que quemar, ………. por lo animales- el elfo no quería ser muy explicito, la escena en si ya era lo suficiente como para darle mas detalles de lo que podía pasar o había pasado.

Diana se puso a juntar toda la madera que le era posible, no importa donde estuviera, la recogía y la colocaba en una pila que poco a poco iba creciendo, trabajaba de manera mecánica, sin descanso, nada la distraía de su tarea, hacia rato que las manos le sangraban, pero no se había dado cuenta de ello, no le dolían, la madera no pesaba, todo lo que cruzaba por su mente era que tenia que juntar mas madera, tenia que darles por lo menos un entierro digno a esa gente.

Por su parte Legolas había casi terminado de juntar lo que había quedado de esa pobre gente, era una familia, ahora estaba seguro, le hubiera gustado inhumarlos dentro de su casa, con sus cosas, pero era demasiado cerca de los árboles, ahora venia lo mas difícil, convencer a Diana de que se alejara un poco mientras el armaba la fogata y les prendía fuego.

Llego hasta donde Diana estaba juntando la madera.

-Ya termine- dijo el elfo.

-¿Tu crees que sea suficiente?- pregunto Diana refiriéndose a la cantidad de madera que había juntado.

-Mas que suficiente, ahora necesito que te alejes un poco mientras arreglo todo-

-Pero…..-

-Por favor, necesito acomodar todo, tenemos poco tiempo si queremos llegar a Minas Tirith.-

Algo en el subconsciente de Diana le hizo saber que no era el momento de alegar, así que asistiendo se volteo y se fue hacia la arbolada, no se alejaría mucho, solo lo suficiente para dejar trabajar a Legolas, además sin darse cuenta había recorrido casi todo el lugar en su desenfrenada búsqueda de madera.

Mucho tiempo después, Diana vio como el primer hilito de humo se elevaba al cielo, después de decir una plegaria se apresuro hacia donde estaba Legolas, era tiempo de partir.

En su afán por llegar rápido a donde estaba el elfo, Diana cruzo por una zona a la que le había estado sacando la vuelta ya que el follaje eran extremadamente espeso y la luz casi nula, fue entonces cuando algo la hizo caer, era otro cuerpo y por su tamaño era un niño.

Sabía que tenía que llevar el cuerpo hacia la pila.

Diana tomo el cuerpo del niño en sus brazos, no era muy grande, a lo mucho tendría dos o tres años, no bien había salido a la luz Diana noto algo extraño en el cadáver que la paro en seco.

El pecho de la criatura subía y bajaba de manera rítmica.

La mente de Diana comenzó a trabajar a cien por hora, si su pecho sube y baja significa que esta respirando, ¡pero los muertos no respiran, …. Entonces.

¡LEGOLAS, ESTA VIVO!

El elfo no entendía lo que oía, Diana le gritaba que estaba vivo, pero ¿Quién, nada mas la vio comprendió todo.

Diana estaba parada en medio de la nada con una criatura en brazos, Legolas dudaba seriamente que se encontrara vivo, los orcos no dejan nada, quizá era la misma esperanza de Diana de encontrar un poco de felicidad, de luz dentro de semejante tragedia,……………….el cuerpo esta intacto, quizá …….

Legolas también albergo una pequeña esperanza.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nunca, pero nunca en su vida Diana había manejado tan rápido, menos por un camino que desconocía, de hecho no solo no conocía el camino, no sabia a donde iba, lo único que sabia es que tenia que llegar a Minas Tirith ……………….. y pronto.

Legolas iba en el asiento de atrás del carro con el niño, porque era hombre, el cual se encontraba inconciente, a primera vista no se veían cortadas o golpes, esto frustro a Diana, pues aunque traía una gran variedad de medicinas no podía ayudar a la criatura porque no sabía que tenia, solo estaba inconciente.

Legolas le había explicado que lo mas probable es que los orcos lo hubieran dejado vivo porque después de tanto cuerpo quizá no habían sido capaces de olfatear el acento de una criatura viva.

-¿Cuál era la expresión que Legolas había usado….. -"han de haber estado tan borrachos de muerte que no percibieron el olor de un inocente vivo"-, era difícil pensar que este niño le debía la vida tanta muerte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era la primera vez que Diana manejaba de noche en Tierra Media, lo único que la hubiera hecho detenerse era que el carro se quedara sin energía, por suerte eso estaba lejos de pasar, Diana calculaba que podía caminar unas tres horas mas al paso que iba.

La luces de la ciudad ya se veían, estaban cerca, la criatura no había tenido cambio, ni una sola vez había despertado o se había quejado de dolor, era simplemente como si estuviera dormido, Legolas y ella habían discutido varias veces durante el viaje que podía tener, desde golpes en la cabeza que no se veían pasando por una gran impresión, incluso Legolas había llegado a pensar que quizá estuviera drogado.

Lo único de lo que Diana estaba segura es que manejar viendo con un ojo lo que pasa en el asiento trasero por el espejo retrovisor y con el otro el camino como sus amigas con hijos decían que lo hacían era cierto.

Las puertas de la ciudad se encontraban frente a ella, a diferencia de las otras veces en las que habían llegado a una ciudad no tenían el tiempo para esperar a que decidieran que no eran enemigos y dejarlos pasar, Legolas le había dicho que la ciudad era una espiral en acenso, los curadores se encontraban en lo que se podría llamar el nivel cinco, lo único que necesitaba es que le abrieran las puertas.

Legolas no se dio cuenta de cuando Diana subió los vidrios, solo supo lo que la muchacha tenia en mente cuando el claxon del Hummer sonó ante las puertas de la ciudad; no bien un grupo de soldados armados habían salido a ver que pasaba Diana piso el acelerador al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de sonar el claxon como advertencia para que se quitaran de su camino.

Mucha gente de la ciudad salio al oír semejante ruido, lo único que veían eran unas luces que se acercaban rápidamente por el centro de la calle y un ruido extraño que las acompañaba, para después pasar velozmente por enfrente de ellos mientras que continuaba su camino hacia arriba por la calle principal de la ciudad.

Legolas estaba sorprendido, ante la audacia de la muchacha, a la vez que enojado por no haberle comentado nada, pero sobre todo estaba orgulloso de ella.

Para cuando llegaron a su destino un gran numero de soldados los esperaban, Diana luego se enteraría que los sanadores eran de los mas protegidos en la ciudad después de la familia real.

Diana se bajo del carro con las manos en alto, como había visto en las películas sin darle tiempo a Legolas de hacer nada.

-Traemos un niño herido-

-El príncipe Legolas viene conmigo- a la vez que señalaba la puerta trasera del carro.

Nada mas mencionar el nombre de Legolas un hombre se acerco rápidamente, para ese momento Legolas había conseguido abrir la puerta de atrás del carro, todavía con el niño en brazos, y dijo.

-Aragon, traemos un niño herido, su familia fue masacrada por orcos-

-Este es Aragon- pensó Diana, - Es el rey, no esta mal-.

Para este momento tanto soldados como la gente que se encontraba ahí habían bajado las armas, no importa quien fuera esta mujer ni que fuera en lo que había llegado, venia con Legolas el gran amigo de su rey.

Lo que siguió fue caos puro, por un lado Legolas ponía a Aragon al tanto de lo que había pasado, como y en que circunstancias habían encontrado al niño, los no síntomas que habían notado durante las horas que duro el viaje, a veces hablando en lengua común, a veces en idioma elfico, por el otro Aragon revisaba al niño y daba ordenes a la gente que le rodeaba, -versión medieval de ER- pensó Diana, la cual se encontraba pegada a una pared para no estorbar mientras gente iba y venia.

Tiempo después Legolas se acerco a ella, se veía cansado pero satisfecho, había sido un día por demás largo para los dos, Diana sentía que Rohan estaba no solo a dos días de camino, sino a un mundo de distancia.

-Aragon no esta seguro de que tiene, pero parece tener una idea, por lo pronto el niño está bien- .

-¿Cansada?- pregunto el elfo a la vez que se acercaba a ella y le quitaba un mechón de la cara.

-Tanto que ya no lo siento-

-Príncipe, señorita- se oyó una voz.

-Me permiten llevarlos hasta sus recamaras-

-¿es posible que tome un baño?- pregunto Diana.

-Claro que si- contesto el desconocido, -enseguida mando que se lo preparen-

Diana estaba mas allá de preocuparse por molestar o no, necesitaba descansar, necesitaba quitarse el olor a muerte de encima, necesitaba un baño.


End file.
